Riddle Story of¿Love?
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Serie de One-shots (tal vez no siempre seran one-shots) sobre las parejitas de esta serie, mezclese romance, humor, angustia y drama y se obtendra esto. Posibles spoilers del manga.
1. Chapter 2

**Bien antes que nada le agradezco a avemari por darme la idea de hacer esta serie de one-shots y mis primeras victimas (inserte risa malvada aquí) son nada más y nada menos que Isuke-sama y Haruki.**

**Tokaku: Kaze-san creo que deberías huir.**

**Yo: Porque lo di….AH! (ve a Isuke y Haruki acercarse ambas con una aura asesina rodeándolas) e-en todo caso Tokaku por favor di esto (le da un papel) m-mientras tanto….YO PONDRE MI VIDA A SALVO (se larga corriendo como loca del lugar)**

**Isuke y Haruki: REGRESA AQUÍ!. (se van tras ella, mientras tanto Tokaku esta leyendo el papel).**

**Tokaku: Bueno aquí dice que habrá leves spoilers del manga, unos cuantos comportamientos OoC y lo más importante Akuma no riddle no le pertenece solo esta tomando prestados los personajes.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una noche como cualquier otra en el instituto y en el cuarto de Isuke y Haruki….digamos que las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos.

-QUE NO ME PONDRE ESO!-gritaba una muy enojada Haruki.

-Oh, vamos tu eres mi sirvienta así que será mejor que uses lo que yo te digo-decía Isuke mientras sostenía una traje de cuero (es el mismo que usa Haruki en el opening) y como se llego a eso?.

Fácil solo remontémonos a unas dos horas en el pasado cuando de la nada Isuke llego a la habitación con una caja de la cual saco un traje de cuero y le dijo a Haruki que ese era su traje de sirviente y bueno….se pusieron a discutir.

-Mira una cosa es que te llame Isuke-sama pero otra muy diferente es que sea tu sirvienta….a todo caso tu eres INUkai no se supone que son los perros los que les son leales a los demás-

(Nota: Inu significa perro)

-Eh? Cuando fue que di permiso de usar mi apellido-decía con una cara aterradora pero la pelirroja simplemente la ignoro y se fue a su cama-en todo caso ya que no te pondrás esto…págame por el dinero que desperdicie al mandar a hacerlo-

-C-cuanto serie?-le sorprendió verla así de nerviosa.

-Tu…de verdad te preocupa tanto el precio?-

-No puedo darme lujos ya que mi familia es muy grande, todo lo que haga es por su bien incluso estar aquí y tratar de asesinar a Haru-chan, has entendido-

-Que miedo-dijo de modo sarcástico mientras iba al escritorio-en todo caso no conozco mucho a tu familia….esta es una foto de ellos-dijo mientras tomaba una foto del mueble que estaba boca abajo y lo que vio simplemente la dejo sin palabras-pero que es? Dos….tres….seis? vaya tu situación si que apesta-y en ese momento le arrebataron la foto.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, no me molesta que seamos pobres mis hermanos me han hecho pasar muy buenos momentos, así que no te perdonare si vuelves a decir que mi situación apesta-

-Oye desde cuando un sirviente le contesta de ese modo a su amo…que me vez?-dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que Haruki no paraba de verle el pecho.

-Mh…ahora que me fijo tu pecho es muy grande-

-Envidia?-dijo de manera juguetona y en ese momento sus pechos comenzaron a ser manoseados, no dijo nada solo se sonrojo.

-A mis hermanos les agradarías mucho, siempre se quejan de que ninguna mujer de la familia tiene pecho-e Isuke se aparto rápidamente mientras ocultaba su pecho.

-D-degenerada!-dijo con su cara totalmente roja.

-Lo dice la que trato de seducir al profesor…a dónde vas Isuke-sama?-

-A DARME UN BAÑO!-y dicho eso cerro con brusquedad la puerta del baño.

_-Si que la hice enojar-_

Mientras tanto en el baño, el agua que salía de la regadera majaba y caía por el cuerpo de Isuke la cual trataba de recuperar el aliento y esperaba que el sonrojo se le pasara.

_-M-maldita seas Sagae, nunca nadie había hecho que yo Isuke se sonrojara de esa manera-_se miro en el espejo-estar haciendo esto por tu familia, JA, que ridículo…pero por lo visto ella es la mayor-se dijo a si misma mientras recordaba la foto.

En muchos sentidos a ella nunca le importo su familia….solo le importo aquella persona que era su padre y madre a la vez y que le había dado su nombre, pero Haruki era distinta ella hacia todo por el bien de su familia a diferencia de ella que solo hacia las cosas por bien propio, suspiro.

-Debe ser divertido tener tantos hermanos-cerro la regadera, se vistió, estaba lista para salir del baño pero la voz de Haruki la detuvo.

-Lo que dices es enserio-se escuchaba algo preocupada-no te preocupes Onee-chan solucionara eso, que falta….no hablo del dinero para mantener a mamá en el hospital me asegure de pagar lo de dos meses antes de venir para acá-

-Eh?-eso tomo por sorpresa a Isuke_-así que su madre esta hospitalizada-_

-Leche, huevos y verduras, bien sobre la leche hay dos paquetes de 6 en el almacén de la casa…no están echados a perder!, en cuanto a los huevos ve con la vecina y dile que me asegurare de pagarle cuando regrese, en cuanto a las verduras usa el dinero de mi alcancía para comprarlas-

-"P-pero Onee-chan, trabajaste mucho para ganar el dinero de tu alcancía"-

-Que dices, solo repartí periódicos y volantes y trabaje en la tienda de la esquina-

-"Onee-chan…"-

-Ya se, sobrara un poco de dinero puedes usarlo para comprar algunos dulces, saluda a los demás de mi parte-colgó y puso su celular en la mesa-con eso estarán bien por un tiempo-dijo mientras tomaba un pocky y se lo llevaba a la boca y en ese momento escucho la puerta del baño abrirse-disfruto su baño Isuke-sama?-

-Dame uno-

-Un que?-

-Un pocky idiota!-

-Lo siento pero este que tengo era el ultimo-

-Ya veo…en ese caso-mordió el otro extremo del dulce y comenzó a comer ante este acto Haruki se había quedado congelada, en cuanto a Isuke dejo el pocky a escasos centímetros de los labio de la pelirroja y se aparto dándole la espalda-tal vez si me gustaría conocer a tu familia…aunque si son iguales a ti supongo que no durare mucho-

-Isuke…-

-Oye se te olvido el "sama"-volteo a ver y vio como tenia los brazos extendidos y una cara juguetona-que haces?-

-Ven y terminemos el juego del pocky apropiadamente-

-T-tu….SI SERAS IDIOTA-su cara estaba más que roja.

Mientras tanto Haru y Tokaku de casualidad pasaron por la habitación de las dos chicas y escucharon el escandalo.

-Parece que Sagae-san e Inukai-san se llevan muy bien, no lo crees Tokaku-san-

-Me sorprende que no se hayan matado-

-No digas eso, Haru piensa que Inukai-san es de las personas que son malhumorados por fuera pero cariñosas por dentro-

-Tsundere, tsundere-

Y en cuanto a Isuke y Haruki….bueno digamos que una cosa llevo a la otra.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Etto….me gustaría decirles algo….VENGAN A SALVARME!.**

**(La situación era que Isuke y Haruki la tenían acorralada en una esquina)**

**Isuke: Haz tenido muchas agallas para ponerme en esa situación.**

**Yo: H-haruki-san, t-tus motivos por favor.**

**Haruki: Bueno el anime lleva 4 capítulos y el manga 20 y se me hace muy pronto como para que me emparejen con estas (señala a Isuke) además no me gusta que hablen de mi vida privada.**

**Yo: L-lo siento, me perdonan (en ese momento las dos chicas se miran a los ojos).**

**Isuke y Haruki: NO!.**

**Yo: TOKAKU SALVAME!.**

**Tokaku: Yo solo protejo a Haru.**

**Yo: TRAIDORA!.**

**Isuke: Bien ahora con que tortura debería empezar.**

**Haruki: Solo no vayas a matarla para que yo pueda tener mi turno.**

**Haru: E-esperen.**

**Isuke: Que quieres Ichinose.**

**Haru: Si matan a Kaze-chan entonces los one-shot ya no se publicaran.**

**Yo: Cierto además les toca a Kirigaya y Namatame en el siguiente.**

**Kirigaya y Namatame: Déjenla vivir. **

**Haruki: Bien creo que la dejare libre por hoy, aunque si nos emparejan a Isuke-sama y a mi como debería llamarse nuestra pareja.**

**Yo: Que les parece Harusuke.**

**Isuke: Me gustaría que mi nombre fuera primero.**

**Haru: Entonces Isuruki.**

**Isuke y Haruki: No suena mal.**

**Kirigaya: Chitaru-san que tal si nuestra pareja se llama, Chitariga.**

**Namatame: Que tal Kiritame.**

**Yo: Propongo el nombre Tokaru para la relación de Haru y Tokaku.**

**Haru: O también Hakaku.**

**Tokaku: Bien como parece que ellas ya se han perdido en su mundo, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**

**Haru: Tokaku-san cual nombre prefieres.**

**Tokaku: No podemos dejarlo como HaruxTokaku?.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Yo: Hola a todos! Bien aquí tenemos a las protagonistas del one-shot de hoy y aquí tenemos a Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi.**

**Namatame: Hola.**

**Kirigaya: M-mucho gusto.**

**Yo: Antes de comenzar tienen algunas palabras para el publico.**

**Namatame: Yo no.**

**Kirigaya: Yo si.**

**Yo: Te escuchamos Hitsugi-chan (siente una espada rosando su cuello).**

**Namatame: Quien te dio permiso de llamarla por su nombre?.**

**Kirigaya: Que debería decir?.**

**Yo: Si sobrevivo hablamos al final.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un día como cualquier otro en el grupo negro y por cualquier otro me refiero al almuerzo y en el comedor había una escena que parecía un tanto rara y esa era…

-Tokaku-san de verdad te gusta el curry-

-Bueno es que estoy acostumbrada a comerlo con regularidad-

-Yo en tu lugar hubiera comenzado a aborrecer esa cosa, Kirigaya comete esas verduras le harán bien a tu cuerpo-

-Sí tu lo dices Chitaru-san-

Por alguna razón desde que Namatame Chitaru había dicho que no le interesaba para nada asesinar a Haru y teniendo en cuenta que ella ya le había dicho a Tokaku el porque estaba en el grupo negro pues simple y sencillamente la peliazul dejo que ellas se comenzaran a acercar a Haru claro Tokaku siempre esta en guardia ante cualquier cosa rara.

-Are? Chitaru-san a donde vas-pregunto la pequeña Kirigaya al ver que su amiga se había levantado.

-Voy al baño, no te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese, entendido-

-Síp-y dicho eso Chitaru se fue.

-Ne, ne, Kirigaya-san hay algo que siempre e querido preguntarte-

-Y eso que seria Ichinose-san?-dijo de manera pensativa-si es sobre porque Chitaru-san y yo siempre andamos de la mano ya te lo dijimos-

-No es eso, solo quiero preguntarte como vez a Namatame-san-

-Como la veo?...la veo muy saludable-

-No es eso, Haru quiere saber si la vez como tu hermano mayor o algo así-

-Sobre eso….-dio una pequeña risita-la veo como alguien importante en mi vida-

-En resumen la vez como tu pareja en sentido romántico-

-T-tokaku-san, como puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera-cabe decir que Haru estaba exaltada ante lo que había dicho su protectora.

-Yo solo dije lo que es evidente-

-Lamento lo que dijo Tokaku-san, Kirigaya-san-

-No te preocupes, además…-se vio la mano-Azuma-san tiene razón-

-EH!?-y Haru se coloro ante aquella declaración.

-Cuando sostengo la mano de Chitaru-san siento como un cálido y acogedor sentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo es realmente una sensación maravillosa-sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas-además Chitaru-san siempre se preocupa por mi, me ayuda con las tareas que no entiendo y siempre que estoy con ella siento que nunca que me quiero alejar ni un minuto de ella, es por eso que recientemente me puse a pensar sobre eso y llegue a la deducción de que me gusta Chitaru-san-

-Es por eso que siempre andan de las manos aun cuando ya conoces perfectamente la escuela-

-De hecho aun no memorizo por completo el lugar, es por eso que cabe la posibilidad de que me pierda-

-Ya veo-

-Tokaku-san estas siendo un poco indiferente ante esto-

-Tu también, no es normal o al menos en mi caso, es muy raro ver a una lesbiana…aunque ahora que lo pienso Namatame tiene una apariencia un poco masculina-

-Tokaku-san! De nuevo lamento todo lo que esta diciendo-

-No te preocupes, además yo pensé lo mismo cuando la conocí-

-Y porque no le dices a Namatame lo que sientes-y el comentario de Tokaku hizo que se generara un silencio incómodo, Haru y Hitsugi se miraron a los ojos después voltearon a ver a Tokaku y…

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?-las dos chicas estaban coloradas.

-No se supone que es lo normal?-

-H-haru sabe que es normal, p-pero es algo pronto no lo crees Kirigaya-san-

-I-ichinose-san tiene razón, además…-se apretó un poco el vestido y bajo la mirada-que pasara si Chitaru-san no siente lo mismo-

-Kirigaya-san….-

-Entonces se quedara como un amor secreto-y dicho eso Tokaku siguió comiendo.

-Supongo que Azuma-san tiene razón-

-No digas eso Kirigaya-san!-y en ese momento Haru tomo las manos de la loli (no digan que no lo es XD)-no puedes rendirte sin haberlo intentado, de ahora en adelante deja esto en las manos de los cupidos Haru y Tokaku-san-

-Oye, porque me metes en esto?-

-Ichinose-san, Azuma-san….muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa_-creo que a estas alturas ya me da pena pensar en matar a Ichinose-san-_

-Cuando Namatame-san regrese le preguntaremos como te ve y si responde lo mismo que tu sabremos si siente lo mismo-

-P-pero Ichinose-san no es muy pronto!?-

-Are? Porque ustedes dos están tomadas de las manos-y Chitaru ya había regresado.

-Olvídalo solo están jugando-dijo Tokaku mientras apartaba a Haru de Kirigaya y todas se volvieron a sentar.

_-Haru tiene que buscar el momento apropiado para preguntar, es por el bien de Kirigaya-san-_

_-Ichinose-san tu puedes-_

-Oye Namatame que piensas o como vez a Kirigaya?-y bueno Haru y Kirigaya se quedaron en blanco ya que Tokaku se les adelanto a preguntar.

-Mh, que pienso de ella? Pienso que es una persona tierna y agradable-y la pequeña chica se sonrojo-en cuanto a como la veo, supongo que la veo como una hermanita-

-EH!?-Haru y Hitsugi estaban en shock.

-Entonces la vez como una hermanita-

-Sí-y en ese momento se levanto, tomo a Kirigaya y la alzo-quiero decir es tierna e inocente y tiene la apariencia de una niña de primaria, con esas características cualquiera la vería así-

-Quitando la mención de que parece una niña de primaria, acabas de describir a Ichinose-

-N-namatame-san eso es lo que piensas de Kirigaya-san?-

-Sí, porque lo dices?-

-Y-ya veo, así es como me ve Chitaru-san-su voz sonaba un poco quebradiza.

-Kirigaya, que tie…-

-CHITARU-SAN ERES UNA TONTA-y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-K-kirigaya-san!-

-Kirigaya!-

-Parece que lo que dijiste no era lo que ella esperaba-

-A que te refieres Azuma?-

-Bueno…-miro a Haru la cual asintió-te lo diré y después ve a buscarla antes de que se pierda-

.

.

.

_-Tonta, tonta, tonta, Chitaru-san eres una tonta-_era lo único que pensaba Kirigaya mientras corría por quien sabe donde y las lagrimas caían por su cara.

Siguió corriendo por una considerable cantidad de tiempo y termino por detenerse ya que se había cansado y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Aunque supongo que yo también soy una tonta por pensar que tal vez ella diría lo mismo que yo….-suspiro y comenzó a mirar el lugar en donde estaba y se quedo más que congelada-are? D-donde estoy?-comenzó a mirar todo de nuevo esperando reconocer algo pero no-me perdí…-

Y casi al mismo momento Chitaru estaba corriendo como loca por todos lados buscando a Kirigaya.

-OE, KIRIGAYA! DONDE ESTAS!-gritaba desesperadamente_-no me digas que se perdió!?_-debido a ese pensamiento se puso a correr más rápido-KIRIGAYA!-corrió mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Tokaku.

.

.

.

_-Q-que acabas de decir Azuma-_

_-Lo que acabas de escuchar, le gustas a Kirigaya-_

_-Tokaku-san creo que debiste habérselo dicho con más suavidad-dijo Haru mientras veía que a Namatame ya casi le quería dar una especie de para cardiaco._

_-Pero yo solo dije lo que ella quería saber-_

_-L-le gusto a Kirigaya…l-le gusto…le gusto…jeje, le gusto-_

_-Namatame-san? Estas bien?-lo que pasaba era que Chitaru tenía su cara rojo mientras parecía estar en el mundo de las fantasías._

_-Le gusto-_

_-Parece que a ti también te gusta Kirigaya-_

_-Tokaku-san!-_

_-Cuantas veces voy a tener que decir que solo digo lo que es evidente-volteo a ver a Namatame-y por su reacción parece que esta muy contenta de haber escuchado eso-_

_-Si que lo estoy-_

_-Pero dijiste que veías a Namatame-san como tu hermanita-_

_-Es solo que me daba pena decir algo más que no fuera eso, pero ahora gracias a Azuma ya se lo que Kirigaya siente por mi y porque se enojo-y en ese momento su cara se torno seria-mierda…KIRIGAYA!-_

_-Q-que sucede Namatame-san!?-_

_-Ella se fue corriendo!-se esta revolviendo el cabello-ella es pésima para memorizar un lugar, leer un mapa o entender direcciones ella probablemente acaba de perderse!-_

_-EH!? Entonces debemos buscarla!-en ese momento tomo el brazo de Tokaku-vamos a buscar a Kirigaya-san-_

_-Eh...no gracias-_

_-TOKAKU-SAN!-se veía enojada._

_-Me adelantare-y así fue como Namatame se fue corriendo del comedor._

.

.

.

_-Kirigaya donde estas?...pero por otra parte-_puso una cara de total satisfacción_-jejeje, le gusto-_y en ese momento se detuvo y se golpeo la cara-concéntrate debes buscar a Kirigaya, piensa donde podría estar?-y bueno se puso a caminar sin fijarse a donde iba hasta que termino en el jardín de la escuela.

-C-chitaru-san!-

-Ah! Ya te encontré Kirigaya-

Silencio….

-M-me estuviste buscando?-

-S-si, después de todo te pierdes con facilidad-

-Ya veo…-bajo la mirada-lamente haberme portado como me porte-

-No te preocupes, Azuma me…-trago saliva y se puso un poco roja-m-me conto el porque te pusiste así-

-EH!?-su cara se puso más roja que un tomate-y…y que piensas…_que no piense que soy rara por favor!-_

-Siento lo mismo que tu-

-Chitaru-san entiendo que pienses mal de mi por ser lesbi….are?-volteo a verla-que dijiste?-

-Que siento lo mismo que tu….H-hitsugi-sintió un poco raro llamar a la pequeña por su nombre.

-L-lo dices en serio Ch-chitaru-y ella también sentía raro sin usar el "san" y vio como tenia la mano de Chitaru frente a ella.

-Sí, lo digo enserio-y en ese momento Kirigaya tomo tímidamente su mano-ahora regresemos a la escuela, mi Julieta-

-J-julieta?-

-Ya se te olvido que interpretaremos Romeo y Julieta en el festival y déjame recordarte quien fue la que dijo que yo seria buena para el papel de Romeo-

-Chi…-pero se cayo en cuanto sintió un ligero pero agradable peso sobre sus labios el cual desapareció rápidamente.

-Si eso no demuestra que hablo enserio no se que lo ara-pero la pobre de Kirigaya con dificultad articulaba alguna palabra y solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y mientras tanto espiándolas desde los arbustos…

-Al final las cosas fueron resueltas por el cupido Tokaku-san-

-Ya te dije que no me llames así-

**Fin.**

**Yo: B-bien Namatame-san, si te gusto el one-shot por favor retira la espada de mi cuello.**

**Namatame: Okay (retira la espada).**

**Kirigaya: Espero que esto vaya a pasar en el manga.**

**Yo: No lo creo…**

**Namatame y Kirigaya: Dijiste algo?.**

**Yo: No, no dije nada, en fin mis queridos lectores/as el próximo one-shot será de (redoble de tambores) HARUSUKE…otra vez.**

**Isuke: Es Isuruki y porque nos toca de nuevo a nosotras.**

**Yo: Porque….porque…(se va a una esquina mientras la rodea un aura de depresión) es posible que el próximo capitulo Haruki se vaya a ir.**

**Isuke: Ya veo…espera QUE!.**

**Yo: Ya me escuchaste.**

**Isuke: N-no puede ser (cae de rodillas y un aura de depresión no tarda en rodearla) y-ya no hay motivos para que este en el grupo negro.**

**Namatame y Kirigaya: Estarán bien?.**

**Tokaku: Tal vez, bien como Kaze-san esta muy deprimida gra…**

**Kirigaya: E-espera Azuma-san.**

**Tokaku: Que sucede?.**

**Kirigaya: Puedo decirlo yo?.**

**Tokaku: No veo porque no.**

**Kirigaya: Gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima…lo hice bien Chitaru-san?.**

**Namatame: Lo hiciste muy bien Kirigaya.**

**Tokaku: Oigan ustedes dos (no paraba de vernos a Isuke y a mi) resistan.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Haruki: Hola a todos (se comienza a rascar la cabeza) dar la presentación es un poco raro para mi pero…(voltea a ver una esquina donde Isuke y yo estamos más que deprimidas) como pueden apreciar nuestra autora no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones.**

**Yo: Comencemos con esto, mientras más pronto comience más pronto acaba.**

**Isuke: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.**

**(Las dos suspiran mientras a Haruki le cae una gota por la cabeza)**

**Haruki: No suenen como si esto fuera lo peor del mundo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A lo largo de su vida Inukai Isuke había visto mucha sangre, pero sin importar cuanta sangre viera en un solo lugar nunca se había sentido como se sentía ahora, congelada casi en shock.

En su mente todo había pasado muy rápido, Haruki había fallado la misión de asesinar a Ichinose Haru por lo tanto tenia que irse pero la pelirroja no se despidió de ella así que Isuke salió a buscarla para hacer que le dijera de menos un "adiós" y después de caminar de su habitación al jardín de la escuela encontró a Haruki pero en el estado que ella esperaba.

Se quedo perpleja al ver a la pelirroja tirada en el piso, mientras sujetaba su cuello y estaba sobre un charco de lo que se dedujo rápidamente era su propia sangre, no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos, no sabia que hacer Haruki tenia una corte en su yugular y ya había perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre, un tosido de la pelirroja la regreso a la realidad.

-SAGAE!-grito como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido-q-quien te hizo esto!? Fue Azuma?-

-T-te equivocas-con dificultad lograba articular palabras-Takechi….Kaminaga….Hashiri las mato a ambas, ser expulsado también significa ser borrado del mapa-

-Entonces porque sigues aquí!?-

-Je, parece que ella creyó que ya había muerta, antes de que se fuera la escuche decir que esperaría a que mi cuerpo se desangrara para luego venir a moverme a quien sabe donde-volvió a toser mientras su respiración se tornaba más débil-pero parece que mi terco espíritu se niega a abandonar este mundo-se tapo los ojos son el dorso de su brazo derecho-soy una inútil, si asesinaba a Haru-chan podría alimentar a mi familia de por vida pero falle…esto…esto-unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-esto apesta, al menos me hubiera gustado ver a mis hermanos sonriendo por ultima vez-y en ese momento quito su brazo de sus ojos.

-No digas eso!-sonaba desesperada-tu eres mi sirvienta y como tu ama te prohíbo morir-en ese momento vio como Haruki la miraba a los ojos mientras sonreía levemente.

-Isuke, tengo dos cosas que decirte…olvida la idea de asesinar a Haru-chan y mejor ayuda a Azuma a protegerla así podrás graduarte-Isuke no dijo nada respecto a eso-y la segunda…te encargo a mi familia-

-Eh!?-

-Eres la única persona a la que se la puedo confiar-gotas de agua cayeron en su cara y no sabia si eran las lágrimas de Isuke o eran debido a la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

-No me digas eso, yo no pienso cuidar a tanta gente….l-los abandonare los dejare a su suerte, haz entendido!-

-Eso dices pero se que los cuidaras-suspiro-fue poco tiempo pero gracias por todo Isuke….fue muy divertido…-

Cerro sus ojos y no volvió a respirar, Isuke se limito a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica mientras apretaba los dientes y las lagrimas mezcladas con la lluvia caían por su cara.

-Hashiri Nio!-sus ojos reflejaban ira total.

.

.

.

Nio se encontraba caminando por el pasillo mientras tachaba a Haruki de la lista de asesinas y en ese momento cayo un rayo que ilumino el pasillo.

-Que miedo-se dijo a si misma de manera sarcástica-bien ahora tenemos 3 decesos, me pregunto quien será la siguiente, por otra parte…-en ese momento esquivo un ataque de Isuke-deberías ser más sigilosa-

-CALLATE!-fue corriendo hacia ella para perforarle el pecho con el cuchillo que traía en mano, pero Nio también saco un cuchillo de debajo de su manga evadió el ataque y perforo el ojo derecho de Isuke-AH!-se saco el cuchillo y se tapo el ojo para prevenir una perdida de sangre significativa.

-Ahora Inukai-san podría saberse porque tratas de asesinarme cuando el objetivo es Ichinose Haru- y en ese momento se quedo cayada cuando Isuke le mostro su carta de asesinato partida a la mitad-Oh! Sabes lo que esto significa verdad-

-Sí, significa que de ahora en adelante Ichinose Haru tendrá dos protectoras-y dicho eso se fue mientras la sangre que salía de su ojo manchaba lentamente el piso.

-Así que ahora serán 8 asesinas y 2 guardianas-comenzó a reír-las cosas se pondrán interesantes-

Mientras tanto Isuke estaba fuera del cuarto de Tokaku y Haru, toco la puerta y la que abrió la puerta fue la guardiana de pelo azul.

-Que quieres? Y que rayos te paso en el ojo-

-No es de tu incumbencia, solo déjame pasar-

-No-

-Tokaku-san, Haru cree que deberías dejarla pasar, después de todo esta herida-

-No lo hare-

-Quieres que te muestre que en estos momentos no soy una amenaza-y Tokaku asintió-bueno aquí tienes mi prueba-saco su carta y termino de romperla frente a las chicas y cuando estaba totalmente hecha pedazos la tiro al piso y Tokaku la dejo pasar.

Mientras Tokaku le trataba la herida, les conto lo que había pasado y lo que había sido de Haruki, aunque claro altero un poco las cosas diciendo que como ella se había negado a la expulsión Nio se había desecho de ella, probablemente Tokaku ya sabia que era de las expulsadas pero si Haru se enteraba probablemente terminaría haciendo alguna tontería por la culpa que sentiría.

-Y esa es toda la historia-

-I-imposible H-haruki-san esta…-Haru no logro completar la frase y cayo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Entonces para cumplir con la voluntad de Sagae haz decidido ayudarme a proteger a Ichinose-

-Sí, necesito graduarme para poder ir a cuidar a la familia de Haruki, así que Azuma Tokaku permite ayudarte en la misión de proteger a Ichinose Haru de las demás asesinas del grupo negro-se había inclinado ante ella para pedirle eso-aun cuando ya no cuento con uno de mis ojos te seré de gran ayuda, solo tendré una condición y esa será que yo me encargare de Hashiri Nio cuando ataque, así que cual es tu respuesta?-

-Hecho, pero que te quede claro que nuestro único objetivo es proteger a Ichinose así que correrás el riesgo de morir a manos de las demás-

-Si tu puedes correr ese peligro no veo porque yo no-volteo a ver a Haru-parece que a partir de hoy serás protegida por la gran Isuke-sama-

-Eres muy amable Inukai-san, estas haciendo todo esto para cumplir la ultima voluntad de Haruki-san-sus ojos estaban un tanto húmedos.

-Si yo no cuido a su familia entonces quien lo hará?-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso-ella dijo que soy la única persona a la que se la puede confiar-

-Eso demuestra un alto grado de confianza-comento Tokaku.

-Lo se y es por eso que a partir de hoy, yo Inukai Isuke dejara de pensar en si misma y comenzara a pensar en los demás, después de todo a partir de hoy también tengo una familia que mantener-

-Inu…no, Isuke-san-corrió a tomar sus manos-a partir de hoy Haru contara con su protección-

-Como digas-

Después de eso los intentas de asesinato hacia Haru continuaron y claro con dos protectoras las cosas eran más complicadas, aunque durante todo ese tiempo Isuke aprendió varias cosas sobre Haru y Tokaku, como que Tokaku estaba obsesionada por el curry o que Haru podía llegar a ser extremadamente infantil.

Todos los días sin falta observaba la foto de la familia de Haruki sintiéndose mal por esos niños que ya no volverían a ver a su hermana y al igual que ella, ellos se sentirían vacíos, finalmente llego el día en que la ultima asesina Hashiri Nio hizo su movimiento.

Como se había acordado Isuke peleo contra ella mientras Tokaku se llevaba a Haru lejos del lugar, Nio provocaba a Isuke con cosas como "no lograras tu cometido", "la gran Isuke-sama ahora es un pobre perro guardian", "con un solo ojo no logras asesinarme", no le importaba lo que le dijera excepto por la siguiente frase que fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

_Cuanto termine contigo, con Azuma y con Ichinose, a los hermanos de Sagae les deparara el mismo destino que ella._

La ira que sintió Isuke en ese momento fue tan grande como para haberle dado un corte fulminante en el cuello a Nio y antes de que esta muriera Isuke solo le dijo _"Te lo tienes merecido"_, y ahora finalmente llego la graduación.

-Azuma, Ichinose, ahora que nos graduamos que harán?-de algún modo Isuke les había tomado cariño a las chicas así que quería saber que harían ambas de ahora en adelante.

-Jeje, Haru se quedara al lado de Tokaku-san-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul.

-Eh?, oye Azuma a que se refiere-

-Bueno, aun hay varias personas que están tras la vida de Ichinose así que viajaremos por el mundo buscando un lugar donde ella pueda vivir tranquila y claro yo estaré a su lado, en tu caso tu iras con la familia de Sagae, no es así?-

-Sí, ya conseguí su dirección, aunque…-desvió un poco la mirada-sigo pensando en como decirle a esos niños lo de su hermana-

-Isuke-san…-

-No te preocupes ya encontraras como decirles, en todo caso-Tokaku le extendió la mano-gracias por todo-

-No hay de que-se dieron la mano mientras Haru sonreía al verlas, después de eso se tomaron caminos distintos.

Durante el camino Isuke se puso a pensar como decirles a los hermanos de Haruki que ella ya no regresaría pero sin importar de que manera se los dijera seria duro, termino llegando a un edificio de departamentos (muy malgastado por cierto) de dos piso y se detuvo en la puerta que decía "Sagae", toco la puerta.

-Haruki-oneechan!-exclamaron un montón de niños que se desilusionaron al ver a la persona que había ahí.

-Quien toco la puerta?-pregunto la que probablemente a partir de ese día sería la mayor de la familia-A caso es nee-san?-

-No-y dicho eso los niños regresaron a la sala.

-Muchos gusto, me llamo Inukai Isuke y era la compañera de cuarto de su hermana-

-Ya veo eres la compañera de cuarto de Nee-san-

-Ne, ne, Inu-chan, si tu estas aquí quiere decir que Onee-chan no tarda en venir-fue lo que pregunto uno de los niños más pequeños.

-La verdad es que todos nosotros hemos estado esperando el regreso de Ha-nee, no tarda en venir verdad-

-Cierto, hoy era la graduación de su escuela pero no pudimos ir-

-Pero a cambio todos nosotros le hicimos un pastel-

-Sip, onee-chan siempre cuida de nosotros-

-Inu-chan cuando va a regresar-

-Acaso quiere sorprendernos y entrara por la ventana-

-Eso es imposible, si onee-chan quiere sorprendernos entonces entrara corriendo por la puerta-

-Cálmense un poco todos ustedes de seguro nee-san llegara en cualquier momento-y en ese momento volteo a ver a Isuke-lamento todo el alboroto lo que sucede es que ellas de verdad extrañan a nee-san…Inukai-san que tienes?-pregunto preocupada al ver que Isuke estaba llorando.

-Y-yo lo lamento-se comenzó a limpiar su ojo-lo lamento tanto…H-haruki…Haruki esta…-en ese momento levanto la mirada pero lo que había frente a ella no era la chica con la que estaba hablando, es más no había nada, antes de darse cuenta estaba en la oscuridad total-d-donde?-

-Isuke-sama….-

-H-haruki!?-definitivamente esa era la voz de la pelirroja-d-donde estas?-

-Isuke-sama….-

-Oye escucho tu voz pero….donde rayos estas…HARUKI!-

-Isuke-sama….despierta….-

-Eh!?-en ese momento abrió los ojos y logro identificar que estaba en su habitación, no entendía porque estaba ahí, no se supone que estaba en la casa de Haruki?, no se supone que ya se había graduado?, entonces que rayos estaba haciendo en la academia?.

_-Que estoy….ita-_se había llevado la mano a la cabeza donde se dio cuenta que aun tenia su ojo derecho y no solo eso tenia una venda en la cabeza.

-Esto es malo, muy malo….bien cálmate Haruki-se decía a si misma la pelirroja-e-es imposible que se haya muerto…muy bien, es hora de verificar si tiene pulso-declaro mientras se daba la vuelta y se encontró con la protagonista de sus pensamientos observándola-….ESTA VIVA!-declaro en forma de alivio.

-Que sucedió?-

-Eh? Parece que el golpe te afecto, lo que sucedió fue que por accidente rompí uno de tus esmaltes, te resbalaste con el liquido y te golpeaste la cabeza en el escritorio, por un momento pensé que habías muerto pero es un alivio saber que estas bien…aunque probablemente te vaya a doler la cabeza durante un rato-y en ese momento Isuke se lanzo a abrazarla-I-isuke-sama?-

-Ya le entregaste la tarjeta a Ichinose?-

-A Haru-chan? No es más estoy esperando a mañana cuando vayamos a preparar el set-

-Donde esta?-

-Donde esta que?-

-Tu carta-

-Debajo de mi cama, pero porque quieres….q-que haces?-pregunto preocupada al ver como Isuke había tomado su carta-I-isuke-sama lo que sea que estés planeando por favor olvídalo-

-Cierto mi carta también-y la saco del escritorio y ya con ambas cartas en la mano simplemente las rompió a la mitad-bien primero se las mostraremos a Nio y después las destruiremos delante de Azuma-

-QUE ACABAS DE HACER!?-

-No es obvio las rompí, a partir de hoy ayudaremos a Azuma a proteger a Ichinose y nos graduaremos-

-P-pero…la recompensa que pediría…i-incluso si moría-ante esa palabra Isuke abrió los ojos con impresión.

-NO DIGAS ESO!-

-Isuke…sama?-y en ese momento la mencionada la abrazo.

-No necesitas matar a Ichinose, nos graduaremos y te acompañare a tu casa, te ayudare a cuidar a tu familia, así que ya no digas cosas como que vas a morir-oculto su rostro en el pecho de la pelirroja-ni tu ni yo tenemos el lujo de morir, después de todo tenemos una familia que cuidar-

-Je, ese golpe en la cabeza te convirtió en otra Isuke-

-Isuke-sama para ti-

_-Al final no cambio nada, pero…-_en ese momento le regreso el abrazo-contare con tu ayuda para cuidar a mi…quiero decir nuestra familia de ahora en adelante-

Isuke no respondió pero Haruki sabia que ella estaba de acuerdo, al día siguiente las dos le dirían a Nio que ellas también se convertirán en las guardianas de Haru y claro terminarían de destruir sus cartas delante de Tokaku para que ella entendiera que ya no eran sus enemigas.

Isuke ya había visto aunque haya sido un sueño a Haruki morir y las consecuencias y sentimientos que eso trajo, ella no dejaría que eso pasara bajo ninguna circunstancia porque ahora ellas eran familia.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Haruki ya no esta….**

**Isuke: Se fue….**

**(Damos un suspiro mientras la depresión aumenta)**

**Isuke y yo: Ya no hay motivos para seguir con la serie.**

**Haruki: Oigan ustedes dos anímense, no se supone que esta sección de es diversión.**

**(En ese momento volteamos a ver a Haruki y nos lanzamos a ella llorando)**

**Isuke y yo: HARUKI!.**

**Haruki: Q-que?.**

**Yo: Porque te fuiste!? Que no ves que eres mi personaje favorito, la serie no será lo mismo sin ti!.**

**Isuke: Yo no quiero que te vayas! Regresa a la academia!.**

**Haruki: Wow si que están afectadas, aunque ahora que lo pienso este one-shot no se parece un poco al primer fic de la serie que subiste.**

**(En ese momento aparece Tokaku y le entrega un papel a Haruki)**

**Tokaku: La explicación esta aquí.**

**Haruki: Veamos, "Me gusta la temática de los sueños donde un integrante de la pareja muere para que la otra persona se de cuenta de lo que siente por ella", pensándolo bien es una temática interesante.**

**Yo: Cuando se me pase la depresión les daré un one-shot de Kaminaga y Shuto.**

**Kaminaga y Shuto: Porque nosotras?.**

**Tokaku: Déjenla desahogarse a ella e Inukai, en fin espero que les haya gustado, cuando nuestra escritora se recupere tendrán el próximo one-shot.**

**Isuke y yo: Haruki.**

**(La estábamos sujetando de los brazos mientras llorábamos)**

**Haruki: Me están empapando.**

**Tokaku: Hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Yo: Hola a todos! Me alegra informarles que ya e superado la depresión que me dejo la ida de Haruki.**

**Haruki: Tu lo hiciste pero alguien no.**

**(Lo que sucedía era que Isuke estaba posesivamente aferrada a la cintura de Haruki) **

**Isuke: Regresa…**

**Haruki: Isuke-sama, resiste por favor.**

**Yo: Cierto se supone que les había dicho que les tocaba a Kaminaga y Shuto pero….(comienza a escuchar el sonido de un temporizador pero lo ignora y una increíble nube de depresión la rodea)….mi depresión a aumentado después del cap. 6**

**Kaminaga y Shuto: Dijiste que nos tocaba.**

**Yo (suspira): Namatame y Kirigaya…(comienza a llorar sin control) ESTO ES PARA USTEDES!.**

**(Y mientras Tokaku desactiva la bomba que estaba en el suelo del lugar, yo me voy corriendo a la esquina donde lloran Namatame y Kirigaya)**

**Tokaku: Solo les digo que estoy desactivando esta cosa porque Ichinose me lo pidió.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo su mundo se detuvo en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, en el momento en que sintió el liquido caliente que salía del pecho de la pequeña chica, cuantas veces había deseado el momento en que estaría asesinando a Angel trumpet?, cuantas veces quiso vengar a la hija de su maestra?, cuantas veces había añorado el momento en el que estaba ahora?.

Lo había deseado muchas veces, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo la sensación que sentía no era la que deseaba, si no todo lo contrario, se sentía desesperada, culpable, no podía moverse ni un centímetro, hasta que termino por reaccionar.

-N-no puede ser…-decía mientras apartaba el cuerpo del suyo y lo comenzaba a poner lentamente en el suelo-Hitsugi….-veía el cuerpo de la pequeña chica con desesperación buscando alguna señal de vida, pero no veía nada que indicara que la chica aun vivía.

-El deseo de Julieta…-levanto la mirada y vio como Hashiri Nio se acercaba mientras se persinaba-eras tu Romeo, ella me dijo que cuando todo esto acabara se retiraría contigo, lo que ella realmente quería eras tu-esas palabras hicieron que se sintiera aun más culpable.

-Ya veo-comenzó a quitarle el pelo que le estorbaba de la cara-te hice esto sin siquiera saber algo sobre ti-en ese momento lo decidió, solo había una manera de volver a verla, una manera en la que ambas estuvieran juntas por siempre.

Tomo el frasco de veneno que había sacado del osito de Kirigaya y lo abrió, no lo dudo y tomo rápidamente su contenido, si esa era la única manera en la que estarían juntas para siempre, eran asesinas después de todo de seguro irían al mismo lugar, en ese momento tomo la mano de Kirigaya.

-Ahora estaremos juntas para siempre-eso lo dijo en un murmuro que nadie escucho, el veneno rápidamente hizo efecto, su vista se comenzó a nublar, comenzó a sentirse caliente y finalmente su respiración se dificulto, cerro sus ojos y simplemente callo al lado del cuerpo de Kirigaya.

.

.

.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía una pequeña pesadez en su cabeza, comenzó a ver a su alrededor la luz estaba prendida y pudo identificar rápidamente que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

-Un….sueño…._no, no fue un sueño-_pensó al ver que tenia una vía intravenosa en su brazo.

-Así que ya despertaste-la voz que había escuchado la conocía perfectamente.

-Azuma…donde?-

-Estas en la enfermería Namatame-san-contesto Haru que estaba frente a otra cama.

En cuanto Haru se fue con Tokaku, Chitaru se quedo paralizada al ver a la persona que estaba tendida en la otra cama, era Hitsugi, _**su **_Hitsugi, podía ver una venda envolviendo su pecho, tenia una mascara de aire en la boca, obviamente estaba dormida.

Chitaru se sintió tan aliviada al ver la pantalla del ritmo cardiaco de la chica y claramente se escuchaba un "beep-beep-beep" totalmente regular, no podía sentirse más aliviada y feliz de cómo se sentía en ese momento, aun eso sentimiento no duro mucho ya que las preguntas invadieron su cabeza, que hacían ahí las dos?, que sucedió con el veneno que había tomada?, no se suponía que le había atravesado el corazón a Hitsugi?.

-Ustedes dos que paso?-con un poco de dificultad se incorporo en la cara para poder estar sentada mientras veía a las chicas y ante esa pregunta Haru simplemente sonrió.

-Jeje, todo es gracias a Tokaku-san, ella insistió en traerlas aquí para tratarlas, aunque bueno hizo lo mismo con Shiena-chan-

-Kenmochi? Pero se supone que la envenenaron-

-El veneno que usa Kirigaya Hitsugi es efectivamente muy fuerte y casi incurable, pero no hay veneno en este mundo del cual mi familia no tenga o no sepa fabricar el antídoto-dijo mientras le enseña un frasco que tenia la etiqueta "Antídoto #40 para el veneno de A.T".

-Tu tenias eso contigo?-

-Sí, antes de venir para acá prepare todos los antídotos para cualquier veneno que existiese usando esta lista-y mostro el pedazo de papel-aprendí a hacerlos desde pequeña, como este tiene el #40 quiere decir que es uno de los más recientes y no sabia lo que significaba A.T, hasta ahora-

-Tokaku-san uso ese antídoto para salvar a Shiena-chan, aunque en ella uso solo una inyección pero como tu te tomaste todo el frasco fue necesario usarlo todo-

-Entonces porque Kenmochi….-

-Lo decidió Hashiri, dijo que ella quedaba suspendida por 1 semana para que se recuperase, en cuanto a Kirigaya, no se si fue suerte o tu inconscientemente hiciste algo pero 2 cm más a la derecha y no hubiera podido salvarla, en cuanto a ti yo diría que el antídoto a limpiado totalmente el veneno de tu sistema aunque te recomiendo un poco de descanso-

-Entonces estas diciendo que ya no necesito esto-dijo mientras alzaba levemente el brazo con la intravenosa y Tokaku asintió-Ok-simplemente la removió.

-N-namatame-san! Haru piensa que es mejor que….eh?-vio como Chitaru había tomado su carta de asesinato y la rompió tirándola al suelo-Namatame-san?-

-Ya se lo había dicho a Azuma, yo no vine aquí con la intensión de matarte lo único que quería era vengar a mi maestro y como pueden verlo ya lo hice-

-Pero no mataste a Kirigaya-

-Aun así yo considero mi venganza hecha, así que me voy de aquí-se levanto con algo de dificultad de la cama-antes de ir por mis cosas a la habitación me despediré de Hitsugi así que…-

-No-

-Eh?-

-Haru no quiere que Namatame-san se vaya, Haru esta segura de que Hitsugi-chan desearía lo mismo cuando despierte no te vera y de seguro eso la pondrá muy triste-y en ese momento su guardiana la tomo del brazo y comenzó a sacarla del cuarto-o-oye que esta….Tokaku-san!-

-Nos vamos de aquí Ichinose-

-Espera, Tokaku-san!-y las dos chicas simplemente se desaparecieron.

Chitaru simplemente suspiro y disfruto el pequeño silencio que estaba en la habitación claro acompañado del sonido de la maquina que monitoreaba los latidos de Kirigaya, simplemente suspiro mientras se acercaba a la cama donde descansaba la chica.

Sonrió levemente al verla ahí, no importase las vendas o que estuviera con respirador o conectada a una maquina simplemente para ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre, aunque se le hacia divertido que tuviera a su osito en brazos de seguro Haru se lo había puesto ahí.

-Lo siento…-dijo casi en susurro, de verdad que lo lamentaba casi pierde a la persona que más quiere, acaricio la mejilla de la chica con uno de sus dedos y en ese momento río levemente-puedes creer que casi terminamos como Romeo y Julieta….Azuma de verdad es una buena persona-

En ese momento se aparto levemente de la chica y tomo la mascara que estaba en su boca.

_Nos falto algo fundamental en la obra._

En cuando retiro la mascara, rápidamente le dio un dulce y tierno beso en su boca, no supo cuanto tiempo duro ese momento quizás algunos segundos pero para ella fueron minutos, minutos que atesoraría el resto de su vida, se aparto y volvió a poner la mascara en su lugar.

-Parece que este es el adiós-en ese momento se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-de verdad lamento lo que te hice Hitsugi, pero supongo que mi maestra podrá entenderlo-en ese momento le dio la espalda y comenzó a emprender su camino hacia la salida.

-Chi…taru…-escuchar eso hizo que rápidamente se volteara.

La pequeña chico de pelo celeste seguía inconsciente pero había soltada el oso de peluche que tenia aferrado a su cuerpo y en ese momento Chitaru lo tomo y después le sonrió a la chica.

-Un regalo de despedida, eh?...-y ahora si salió del lugar, en cuanto estuvo fuera de la enfermería se topo con Tokaku que estaba recargada en la pared-donde esta Ichinose?-

-La convencí de que se quedara en el cuarto, supongo que estará enojada conmigo cuando sepa que te fuiste y no te detuve-

-Entonces porque viniste, porque supongo que no a detenerme-

-Solo vine a ver si Kirigaya esta en condiciones para que quita la mascara de su boca o no….enserio piensas irte?-

-Sí-

-Que hay del deseo de Kirigaya, ella quería retirarse junto contigo-

-Supongo que después de todo lo que pasó nuestra relación se atrofio-

-No lo creo-

-Eh?-vio como la peli-azul entraba a la enfermería-a-acaso viste lo que hice-

-No se de que estas hablando, pero si de algo me di cuenta es que sin importar lo que hayan hecho Kirigaya y tu nunca podrán dejar de quererse, eso es todo-

-De verdad eres rara, pero también eres una buena persona, gracias por salvar mi vida y la de Hitsugi-y dicho eso se retiro mientras dejaba que Tokaku revisando a Kirigaya.

Llego al cuarto que había estado compartiendo con la pequeña chica y recogió sus pertenencia, la poca ropa que llevo, algunos libros, uno que otro maquillaje, entre otras cosas y ya con todas sus cosas recogidas cerro su maleta y se dispuso a ir a la salida en todo ese tiempo nunca soltó el osito rosado a partir de ese día esa seria su posesión más valiosa.

Se detuvo cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos pasas de la salida de la escuela, no sabia porque lo había hecho, fue como si algo en su interior le hubiera dicho que se parara, la noche era fría pero aun así se podían ver las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, de verdad era una imagen hermosa.

Decidió ignorar a su sub-consiente para poder proseguir con su camino de regreso a casa pero de nuevo se detuvo cuando escucho los pasos de alguien corriendo detrás de ella, cuando volteo primero se quedo sorprendida y después simplemente se limito a sonreir.

Mientras tanto dentro de la academia en el cuarto de Haru y Tokaku, las chicas no se habían hablado en un buen rato ya estaban en sus respectivas camas y las dos se estaban dando la espalda, Haru se veía triste y en ese momento se tapo hasta la cabeza con su cobija.

-Debiste haber detenido a Namatame-san, como crees que se sentirá Hitsugi-chan cuando despierte y no la vea-fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse dormida y en ese momento su guardiana suspiro.

-Créeme cuando sepas lo que a sido de esas dos de seguro te pondrás más que feliz-y en ese momento se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto caminando por la calle, Chitaru cargaba con mucha delicadeza a la persona en su espalda la cual estaba abrazando el osito de peluche con su brazo derecho.

-Chitaru-san, de verdad crees que tu maestra me acepte así como así, después de todo yo soy la que asesine a su hija-de verdad en esos momentos eso era lo que más preocupaba a Kirigaya.

-Tranquila, cuando le dije que yo te asesinaría me dijo que no le importaba la venganza que lo único que quiere saber es el porque, ella es una persona muy amable no creo que vaya a despreciarte o echarte a la calle y más en tu estado-

-S-sobre el motivo de la muerte de la hija de tu maestra….fue un accidente-

-Eh?-

-Se supone que mi objetivo era un hombre pero ella fue a hablar con el y sin saberlo se interpuso y la aguja termino dándole a ella….de verdad lo siento-

-Entonces cuando hiciste que te apuñalara…-

-Pensé que era la única manera de curar tu odio-

En ese momento todo se quedo en silencio, mientras Chitaru se había puesto a pensar, casi asesinaba a alguien que mato a la hija de su maestra sin querer, fue solo un accidente, nunca fue culpa de Kirigaya solo había sido un trágico accidente.

-O-oye Kirigaya, tu herida esta bien?, no quieres que paremos en un hospital a que te revisen?-

-Chitaru-san…-sonrió al haber oído eso mientras no paraba de pensar que la pelirroja la había perdonado-tranquila, Azuma-san me dijo que estoy en perfecto estado, solo que no debía de moverme mucho durante los siguientes 3 días o si no la herida se abrirá-

-Ya veo, es bueno oír eso-hubo un breve momento de silencio-….ahora tu deseo se hizo realidad, no es así?-

-Sí, por cierto Chitaru-san que ibas a pedir tu?-

-Bueno, como sabía que Angel trumpet estaba en el grupo negro definitivamente no pediría encontrarla, lo que iba a pedir-comenzó a reír mientras Kirigaya la veía con curiosidad-era exactamente lo mismo que tu ibas a pedir-

Hitsugi no respondió, simplemente se aferro más a Chitaru, en esos momentos las dos chicas se sentían libres, a partir de ese día se retiraron del trabaja de ser asesinas y también a partir de ese día comenzarían a vivir juntas….como una pareja.

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual" eso es lo que muchos dicen, pero en esta ocasión las cosas fueron un tanto distintas, hubo dos personas cuyos caminos estaban destinados a entrelazarse, eran dos personas que planeaban pedir lo mismo cuando cumplieran el objetivo del grupo negro, eran dos personas cuyo amor no tenia limites…..si, a partir de ese día, esas dos personas, Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi vivirían juntas y sin preocupaciones.

**Fin.**

**Yo (llorando a mares): AHORA SI YA NO HAY MOTIVOS PARA SEGUIR VIENDO LA SERIE!.**

**Namatame y Kirigaya (Igual que yo): NOSOTRAS YA NO QUEREMOS SABER NADA DE AKUMA NO RIDDLE!.**

**(Las tres nos vemos a los ojos, nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar sin control)**

**Namatame, Kirigaya y yo: Este one-shot es lo que debió haber sucedido!.**

**(Mientras tanto Tokaku logro desactivar la bomba y Haru leía una hoja de papel)**

**Tokaku: Que es esa hoja Ichinose.**

**Haru: Son instrucciones que Kaze-chan me dio, es lo que hay que decir al final del capitulo, bien primero "el capitulo seis me a dejado igual o más deprimida de lo que me dejo el cap. Cinco"**

**(Y en ese momento se escucha como Isuke lloraba mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de Haruki la cual hace un rato que se había resignada a quitársela de encima)**

**Haru: Segundo "Are como que lo escribí es lo que pase después de que Chitaru y Hitsugi colapsaron en el escenario para ver si eso ayuda con la depresión".**

**Tokaku: Tiene sentido.**

**Haru Tercero y ultimo "Ahora si cuando se me pase la depresión les daré el one-shot de Kaminaga y Shuto".**

**Kaminaga y Shuto: Si ella lo dice.**

**Haru: Bueno Haru espera que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos luego.**

**Namatame, Kirigaya y yo: Porque el capitulo tuvo que terminar así…..PORQUE!.**

**Tokaku: Oigan ustedes tres, terminaran inundando el lugar.**

**Namatame, Kirigaya y yo: Déjanos desahogarnos!.**

**Tokaku: Como digan.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Yo: Bueno tomo un tiempo pero logre superar la depresión y antes de que se me olvide (saca un frasco de sus pantalones, lo abre y en ese momento Tokaku, Namatame, Kirigaya, Isuke y Haruki me detienen)**

**Tokaku, Namatame, Kirigaya, Isuke y Haruki: NO TE SUICIDES!.**

**Yo: Oigan pero si estos no son antidepresivos (de alguna manera me libro de ellas y les enseño que hay en el frasco) miren son solo chocolates.**

**Tokaku: Y podría saberse porque los tienes en un frasco de medicina?.**

**Yo: Haru me lo dio y dijo que cuando sintiera que me iba a pegar la depresión los comiera para sentirme alegre, no es así Haru-chan?.**

**Haru: Sí, no quieren algunos chocolates?.**

**Tokaku, Namatame, Kirigaya, Isuke y Haruki: Sí queremos.**

**Yo: Bien y ahora sin ningún retraso aquí el one-shot de Kaminaga y Shuto que por cierto llamare a su pareja Kamuto.**

**Kaminaga y Shuto: Podría saberse porque nos emparejan?.**

**Yo: A mi no me pregunten, los usuarios de pixiv ya tienen las parejas.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A los ojos de todos Shuto Suzu parece el típico personaje que le vale lo que pase a su alrededor y que es una total despreocupada, eso parece pero la verdad es que para Kaminaga Kouko ella no es más que una empalagosa.

Motivos, razones y o circunstancias, bueno….

-Kaminaga déjame usar el baño-decía eso cada vez que se metía al baño y la mencionada se encontraba como había venido al mundo y como no tenia que sacar a Suzu a patadas.

-Kaminaga ayúdame a estudiar-pero perdía la concentración a los 5 minutos y la sacaban del cuarto a patas.

-Kaminaga comamos juntas-pero terminaba comiéndose la comida de Kouko e incluso en esa situación la chica de los anteojos la sacaba a patas del comedor.

Incluso hubo una vez en que casi quería matarla lanzándole una bomba porque como no la peliazul le robo parte de su ropa interior y descubrió que le sacaba fotos cuando estaba dormida, de hecho Kaminaga se retracto de haber pensado que Shuto era una empalagosa ahora estaba más que confirmado que no era más que una simple acosadora.

Y si se preguntan porque Suzu había comenzado a hacer eso, sencillo una noche mientras Kaminaga tomaba un muy largo baño, Shuto encontró unas fotos de cuando era una niña (si se puso a revisar sin permiso las pertenencias de Kouko).

-K-A-W-A-IIIII-se decía a si misma mientras sostenía una foto de una Kouko de unos que ser años de edad-jeje no tenia idea de que Kaminaga fuera tan adorable de niña-

Siguió viendo las fotos hasta que se encontró con una que hizo que su mirara se oscureciera, lo que paso es que ahora se encontraba viendo una foto de Kouko siendo abrazado cariñosamente "demasiado" por una mujer de la cual ella no tenia ni la más remota idea de quien era.

-Are? Quien es esta tipa y porque se ve tan cariñosa con Kaminaga-y eso señores y señoras fue el detonante de que Suzu se convirtiera en la acosadora de Kouko.

Desde el acoso posiblemente ya habrían pasado uno días que para Kaminaga parecieron una eternidad y ese mismo día en la noche Kaminaga encontró la acción de Suzu que en su opinión fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!-y le pego un golpe que prácticamente mando a Shuto a bolar, que sucedió?.

Fácil, digamos que Kaminaga se despertó porque de repente comenzó a sentir frío y lo que se encontró fue que Shuto le había quitado hábilmente la pijama y ahora apuntaba por la ropa interior.

Y ahora la peliazul después de recuperarse del golpe se encontraba inclinada ante Kaminaga implorando perdón mientras que la chica de lentes se estaba cubriendo con las sabanas de su cama.

-Ahora Shuto más te vale explicarte si no quieres que te vuele en pedazos-

-B-bueno….v-verás Kaminaga-san….-y ese breve silencio solo hizo que el aura asesina de Kaminaga se incrementara más y más.

-Tienes 5 segundos para responder….5…4…3…2….-

-NO PLANEO ENTREGARTE A NADIE!-grito mientras pegaba un salto que arrojo a Kouko a su cama y en ese momento Suzu se puso sobre ella y como ya se imaginaran Kaminaga se libro de ella dándole una patada.

-Ahora tendrás que explicarme a que rayos te referías con eso-y en ese momento vio como Shuto le enseñaba una foto.

-ESTO!-dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer que estaba abrazando a Kaminaga-NO PLANEO ENTREGARTE A NADIE! TU ERES MÍA Y SOLO MÍA…-y en ese momento le arrebataron la foto.

-NO TOQUES ESTO! QUE NO VES QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!-dijo mientras apretaba la foto contra su pecho-Es de las pocas fotos que tengo con Irera-senpai-

-….senpai?-

Y Shuto ya ni supo como fue que Kaminaga le termino contando sobre Irera y ahora la peliazul no hacia más que llorar a mares.

-N-no sabia que tuvieras ese tipo de pasado-y se sonó la nariz con la cobija de Kouko-IRERA-SENPAI ME UBIERA ENCONTADO CONOCERTE!-y se volvió a sonar la nariz.

-DEJA DE USAR MI COBIJA COMO UN PAÑUELO-y le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-L-lo siente-y en ese momento se recostó sobre las piernas de Kouko-lo siento mucho supongo que me adelante a los hechos-

-Podrías quitarte de encima de mis piernas-

-mmmm…..no-

No tomo mucho tiempo que Suzu callera dormida y Kouko suspiro debido a la resignación y se limito a acariciarle el cabello.

.

.

.

_-Las cosas no serán las mismas sin Kaminaga por aquí-_pensaba Suzu mientras veía con resignación el asiento de su amiga el cual tenia una flor sobre el, señal de que Kouko había fallado su misión y tuvo que ser expulsada.

Volvió a suspirar con total resignación, ahora se sentía muy vacía, estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando noto una especie de papel sobre saliendo del escritorio de Kouko.

_-Que es…-_pensó mientras tomaba el papel que resulto ser una carta que decía "Para: Shuto Suzu, De: Kaminaga Kouko" y en ese momento no hizo más que abrirla.

"Shuto de seguro te debes de sentir muy triste sin mi a tu lado, pero aquí te dejo mi numero telefónico para que llames en caso de que quieras hablar conmigo"

-….Kaminaga-san esto no es una carta es una nota…are?-y en ese momento vio una de las esquinas inferiores del papel.

"P.D: revisa la parte trasera, no pudiste robarme una de mis fotos pero te dejo esta"

En ese momento le dio la vuelta a la hoja y cuando vio la foto no hizo más que sonrojarse.

-E-en que momento….-

Lo que contenía la foto era Kaminaga besando dulcemente la mejilla de una muy dormida Shuto.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Si ya se que me tarde en subir esto, pero es que me fui de viaje y ya saben lo que eso significa….0 internet, bueno la siguiente pareja serán HanabusaxBanba.**

**Banba (Mahiru):P-porque n-nosotras?.**

**Yo: Porque ustedes dos se ven estúpidamente tiernas juntas….oigan ahora que lo pienso donde están Kaminaga y Shuto.**

**Haru: Digamos que de un momento a otro Suzu-san tuvo una hemorragia nasal y Kouko-san se la llevo.**

**Yo: Oh! Me pregunto que aran estando tan solitas, kukuku.**

**Hanabusa: Bueno Mina-san espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, al fin es nuestro turno no te sientes feliz por eso Banba-san?.**

**Banba (Mahiru):S-sí.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Yo: Bueno me alegra informarles que tenemos aquí a las dos protagonistas del one-shot de hoy Hanabusa Sumireko-san y Banba Mahiru-chan.**

**Hanabusa: Hola a todos, me alegra estar presente aquí hoy.**

**Mahiru: M-mucho gusto.**

**Yo: Bueno supongo que no hace falta introducirlas ya que todos ya las conocen muy bien.**

**Mahiru: K-kaze-san n-no quiero sonar muy dura…p-pero ya puedo irme.**

**Sumireko y yo: Eh!? Quédate un rato más.**

**Mahiru: E-es que a m-mi no me g-gusta este tipo de cosas (se tapa la cara con una sabana que había hay).**

**Sumireko y yo: K-A-W-A-I. (En ese momento escuchamos un estornudo y Mahiru se destapa la cara).**

**Shinya: Bien como dijo la otra a mi no me gusta este tipo de situaciones así que (saca de quien sabe donde un martillo) eliminemos el problema de raíz.**

**Yo: Te cambia la personalidad con tan solo estornudar?.**

**Shinya: A veces, ahora….MUERE!.**

**Yo: LO DE ESTORNUDAR ES MUY CLICHE! (Shinya destruye el escritorio y yo me largo corriendo) SUMIREKO HAS ALGO!.**

**Hanabusa: Lo siento pero me gusta ver a Banba-san así.**

**Yo: Si sobrevivo….AH! (el martillo me había rosado la espalda) TOKAKU AYUDA!.**

**Tokaku: Ya voy, ya voy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hanabusa Sumireko se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo y no, no tenia nada que ver con que pareciera ser que era la riquilla de la clase, se sentía afortunada de haber conocido a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, Banba Mahiru/Shinya.

Por un lado tenia a Mahiru que ignorando el hecho de que era extremadamente tímida se podía considerar todo un pan de Dios y por otro lado tenia a Shinya que era la alocada salvaje….en conclusión para Sumireko, Banba era lo mejor de ambos mundos combinados en un solo ser.

Y claro no podía estar más agradecida ya que compartía cuarto con ella porque así podía tener a la tímida, dulce y simpática Mahiru de día y a la peligrosa Shinya de noche…..aunque claro tenia que tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar o podía matarla y no siempre Shinya salía de noche, algunos días si y otros no.

Por ejemplo el día de hoy era uno de esos días donde tenía a Mahiru todo el día sin que apareciera Shinya y eso le parecía excelente, en si el día había sido de lo más normal, por lo visto nadie fue tras de Haru, lo cual no le importo ya que ella estaba esperando el momento adecuado y ahora antes de ir a dormir ella y Banba estaban tomando un baño al aire libre.

Porque no usar el baño de su cuarto? 1) no cabían las dos y 2) cierta persona dejo un montón de patitos de huele en la bañera y le dio hueva quitarlos.

-Este baño al aire libre es muy agradable, no lo crees Banba-san?-pregunto mientras veía a la peli-blanca temblando y con la mirada puesta en el agua.

-S-sí es muy agradable-dijo susurrando.

_-Ella es tan linda!-_y comenzó a ver a Banba de pies a cabeza_-además tiene un cuerpo bien torneado-_

No tardaron mucho en terminar de bañarse y salir del baño para poder ir a descansar a su cuarto o eso es lo que Mahiru creía ya que cuando llegaron al cuarto se encontró con una mesa llena de postres y unas tazas de te.

-H-hanabusa-san q-que es esto?-

-Eh!? No me digas que lo olvidaste-

-O-olvidar que?-

-Me prometiste que tendrías una fiesta de te hoy después de bañarnos-como se imaginaran eso no era más que una soberana mentira.

-Y-yo prometí eso?-y vio como su compañera de cuarto asentía-e-entonces e-esta bien-

_-Mahiru-chan eres tan inocente-_

Se sentaron en la mesa quedando una enfrente de la otra y entonces Hanabusa sirvió el te, por su parte Mahiru estaba temblando como si tuviera una frío que no se le quitaba con nada.

-Banba-san por favor cálmate-sugirió Hanabusa ya que con la chica en ese estado no podrá hablar mucho con ella-Ya se, toma un poco de tu té eso ayudara con tus nervios-

-C-como digas-pero como se imaginaron le estaban temblando tanto las manos que parecía que la taza se le caería en cualquier momento.

-Banba-san déjame ayudarte-se levanto de su lugar y sostuvo las manos de la peliblanca la cual se sonrojo y entonces la ayudo a llevar la taza a su boca para que pudiera beber el té-que me dices? Ya estas mejor-

-S-sí, m-muchas gracias-después de que Mahiru dijera eso Sumireko se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio hasta que Banba noto algo que no había notado antes, colgado fuera del armario estaba el vestido que había usado Hanabusa en la obra del festival cultura.

-H-hanabusa-san, e-eso es…-y señalo el traje.

-Apenas te diste cuenta, digamos que ese vestido me gusto mucho así que convencí al sensei para que pudiera quedarme con el-

-Y-ya veo, pero tr-tratandose de ti e-estoy segura que puedes comprarte atuendos mejores que ese-

-Efectivamente puedo hacerlo, pero para mi ese vestido tiene un significado muy valioso porque fue hecho por la adorable Mahiru-chan-y la mencionada no hizo más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-P-pero ese ve-vestido no es m-muy bueno-

-Pero que cosas dices, tu fuiste la que hizo todos los vestuarios para la obra….aunque sigo preguntándome porque le diste a Shuto un traje de maid-

-Era una enfermera…-susurro para si misma.

-En fin lo que quiero decir es que no me molestaría que de ahora en adelante tu hicieras mi ropa, era una excelente costurera-

-E-eso crees, Shinya siempre dice que ese es un talento inútil-

-Shinya es Shinya, Mahiru-chan es Mahiru-chan, las dos comparten el mismo cuerpo pero son muy distintas y si te soy sincera me gusto más Mahiru-chan que Shinya-san-

En cuanto Sumireko dijo eso Mahiru rápidamente se comió uno de los postres que estaban ahí para hacer como si no la hubiera escuchado, eso si estaba muy sonrojada.

-Ara, Mahiru-chan deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de comer o terminaras manchándote por completo-dijo mientras le quitaba a la peliblanca un poco de crema que se le había quedado en la mejilla mientras que Mahiru estaba muy apenada.

-"Oye si quieres hacerlo, hazlo rápido"-si Mahiru estaba escuchando la voz de Shinya.

_-P-pero y-yo nunca e sido capaz de ser dominante…a-así que po-podrias…-_

-"Hay veces en la que me pregunto porque eres tu la que mantiene el control la mayor parte del tiempo…..aunque ahora que lo pienso esta es la primeras vez que me dejas salir a voluntad, normalmente no puedes controlarme cuando cae la noche"-

_-E-eso se puede di-discutir luego, a-así q-que esta noche t-tu me ayu-ayudas, okay-_

-"Ya que parece que esta es la primera vez que cooperaremos, jejeje"-

-Mahiru-chan?-pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio y en ese momento la peliblanca la embistió y ambas terminaran en el suelo-M-mahiru-chan?-probablemente era la primera vez que la veían sonrojada.

-Je, lamento decepcionarte pero en estos momentos no soy ella…..o al menos no por ahora-

-Ara, ara, Shinya-san que no me habías escuchado entre las dos yo prefiero más a Mahiru-chan-

-Oye si quieres salir con ella tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí-

-Aunque Shinya-san tampoco esta mal-y ya se imaginaran como se puso la cara de Shinya.

-Bueno aquí vamos-y entonces la beso dulce ya apasionadamente.

Sumireko sintió el beso se Shinya increíble y pensaba de que el beso de Mahiru seguramente se sentiría más dulce y suave pero en esos momentos pensaría lo de Mahiru después.

-"N-no se te olvide que mañana ella es mía"-

_-Solo espero que puedas tomar la iniciativa-_

-"C-claro que lo hare"-

_-Espero que Mahiru-chan sea la que tome la iniciativa mañana-_pensó Hanabusa mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

**Fin.**

**Hanabusa: Bueno Mina-san eso es todo por hoy….cierto en cuanto a Kaze-san.**

**(Voltea a ver una esquina donde estoy temblando mientras Mahiru intenta acercarse)**

**Mahiru: K-kaze-san ya re-regrese a la normalidad a-así que…**

**Yo: Solo por precaución aléjate un poco o mejor aun (me escondo detrás de Tokaku) así esta mejor.**

**Tokaku: Porque tengo que ser tu escudo personal?.**

**Hanabusa: Mahiru-chan que tal su tu hace la despedida.**

**Mahiru: E-esta bien, gra-gracias p-por leer nos ve-vemos en el próximo (corre a esconderse detrás de Sumireko) eso fue vergonzoso.**

**Hanabusa: Vamos lo hiciste bien.**

**Yo: En el próximo será KenmochixTakechi.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Yo: Hola chicos, bueno con este one-shot solo faltaría uno de Tokaku y Haru y aunque no me crean le hare uno a Nio, después de eso no se tal vez haga algún AU o repita alguna otra pareja, de hecho el comentario de Guest me dio una idea para un AU de Hanabusa y Sumireko.**

**Kenmochi: Kaze-san yo creo que ya te excediste en esa explicación.**

**Yo: Lo siento, bueno aquí están las protagonistas de esta ocasión Kenmochi Shiena y Takechi Otoya (ve a los alrededores y solo esta Kenmochi)….o-oye K-kenmochi, ¿d-donde se metio Takechi?.**

**Kenmochi: Que extraño estaba aquí hace un momento.**

**(En ese momento sintió a alguien detrás de mi y un ligero corte en una de mis mejillas)**

**Takechi: Oh! Parece que es muy fácil cortarte.**

**Yo: K-kenmochi….**

**Kenmochi: Lo siento pero cuando se pone así no puedo hacer nada.**

**Yo: T-tokaku ayuda.**

**Tokaku: Ya voy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenmochi Shiena y Takechi Otoya ante los ojos de todos eran como el agua y el aceite por lo contrario que eran la una a la otra pero ya saben lo que dicen los opuestos se atraen.

Era una noche como cualquier otro en el cuarto que compartían Kenmochi y Takechi, la castaña se encontraba leyendo un libro totalmente ajena a lo que estuviera haciendo su compañera.

-Kukuku-río Takechi mientras lentamente iba tomando el cabello de Kenmochi y en ese momento la castaña le golpeo la mano con el libro-Eso dolió Kenmochi-

La mencionada no le dijo nada, dejo el libro en la mesa y se dirigió al baño cabe mencionar que le puso seguro a la puerta, por su parte Takechi totalmente resignada se acostó en el sillón.

-Kenmochi es muy mala, a pesar de que le dijo como prefería a los conejos…..aunque ahora que lo pienso ella no se ve tan mal en una sola pieza-se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el techo.

En si Takechi sabía que Kenmochi era un "poco" estricta, que le tenia tener todo en orden y bien preparado, que parecía la típica estudiante que tarde o temprano se vuelve la favorita del profe, etcétera, etcétera.

Pero le gustaba todo eso de ella, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien así que por muy extraño que le pareciera no le excitaba la idea de cortar, amarrar o asesinar a Kenmochi, de hecho le excitaba imaginar a la chica en una situación un poco más comprometedora, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Creo que se me ocurrió algo muy bueno-

Kenomchi no duro mucho en el baño y salió de el secándose el cabello con una toalla, fue a tomar su libro de la mesa, se le hizo extraño no ver a Takechi acosándola con cortarle el cabello pero vio que la chica ya estaba acostada en su cama, así que ella también decidió ir a acostarse, cabe mencionar que ninguna se había dormido todavía.

-Oye Kenmochi-

-Que quieres Takechi-

-Cuando leías me di cuenta de algo, tu fleco casi no te deja leer bien vi como te lo acomodabas cada cinco minutos-no se confundan Takechi decía la verdad.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello-Creo que si no me lo corto tarde o temprano no me dejara ver nada-

-Si quieres yo puedo cortarlo-dijo mientras sacaba sus tijeras, Kenmochi no quiso hacer ninguna mención de porque Takechi dormía con sus tijeras pero termino accediendo-Bien ven a sentarte al borde de mi cama-

Dicho eso Kenmochi se sentó en la cama de Takechi lista para que le hicieran el corte lo único que le escucho a la chica fue "No te muevas", escucho un rápido sonido de las tijeras y después vio parte de los cabellos de su fleco caer al piso.

-Eso fue ra…-no pudo completar la frase porque en ese momento sus pijama se destruyo.

-Ups-fue lo único que dijo Takechi mientras escuchaba como Kenmochi gritaba "Kya" mientras intentaba taparse.

-S-serás idiota, ¿¡como demonios pudiste contarme la pijama cuando se supone que me ibas a cortar el fleco!?-

-Solo se me paso la mano-

-ESTO NO ES UN SIMPLE "SE ME PASO LA MANO"-

-Ya, lo siento, lo siento….._todo va de acuerdo al plan-_

-Bueno supongo que no importa, tengo un cambio así que me lo pondré y olvidaremos este asunto-dijo mientras le daba la espalda para ir a buscar su cambio.

_-Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo-_ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que Takechi usara sus tijeras para hacer pedazos la ropa interior de Kenmochi.

-….eh?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la castaña antes de darse cuenta que estaba sobre su cama con Takechi encima-O-oye que rayos…-

-Tu cara toda roja es tan linda-imaginen que tiene la misma cara que cuando intento asesinar a Haru.

Bueno ya se imaginaran como terminaron las cosas.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Antes de que digan porque no hubo lemon es porque no se me da escribirlo!.**

**Takechi (babeando con una cara de total placer): Kenmochi vamos a hacer lo que ella escribió rápido.**

**Kenmochi: NI LOCA!.**

**Yo: Bueno el próximo será de la pareja de protagonistas Tokaku-san y Haru-chan.**

**Haru: Si! Al fin es nuestro turno Tokaku-san.**

**Tokaku: Si eso te hace feliz no me molesta.**

**Yo: Bueno como lo mencione al principio cuando termine los one-shot del Tokaru y el de Nio, comenzare con uno que otro Au o cualquier cosa que se me venga a la mente, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Yo: Bien como se los prometí e aquí el one-shot de Haru y Tokaku.**

**Haru: Al final la espera valió la pena, pero Kaze-san porque nosotras hasta el final.**

**Yo: Porque iniciar con su pareja hubiera sido un tanto cliché.**

**Haru: Ya veo.**

**Tokaku: ¡Bueno es hora de iniciar!.**

**Yo: Esta muy entusiasmada.**

**Haru: Ella estuvo esperando mucho por este momento.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una noche tormentosa, se escuchaba el salvaje ruido de la lluvia y los truenos que caían, probablemente la tormenta había empezado a cosa de los dos de la mañana que es la hora a la que Haru se había despertado debido al ruido.

La pobre no podía volver a dormir, a ella nunca le habían gustado los truenos simplemente el ruido la asustaba así que después de andar batallando por dormirse decidió hacer lo que se le hizo más lógico.

Se levanto de la cama, tomo una de sus almohadas y camino a la cama de Tokaku la cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-Tokaku-san…-dijo mientras sacudía el hombro de su protectora-Tokaku-san…-

-¿Qué quieres Ichinose?-dijo con una voz un tanto desganada.

-Haru se preguntaba si puede dormir con Tokaku-san-

-Esta bien-dijo mientras le hacia un espacio en la cama para que se acostara-Ahora solo duérmete-

Haru se acomodó en la cama, instintivamente se acercó a Tokaku ya que la hacia sentir segura, por su parte la peli azul ya se había vuelto a dormir, a Haru no le gustaban las tormentas, el ruido y los truenos la hacían sentir más indefensa de lo que ya era.

Pero estando al lado de Tokaku el miedo y la inseguridad se esfumaban instantáneamente, en ese momento Haru inconscientemente pensó en algo, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia…jamás había visto a Tokaku sonreír.

Sí bien sabía que la peliazul no era muy expresiva se le hacía muy extraño jamás haberle visto una sonrisa, ni siquiera una leve, no le parecía extraño, le parecía molesto si bien ella pensaba que Tokaku era la persona más hermosa que hubiera visto pensó que con una sonrisa se vería más linda.

-¿Cómo se vería Tokaku-san sonriendo?-se dijo a si misma y al final ese pensamiento no la dejo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en el salón de clases, Haru se veía muy distraída.

-Ichinose-san ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Eh, porque lo preguntas Hitsugi-chan-

-Bueno porque has estado distraída desde que llegaste a clases-contesto Chitaru.

-Jejeje, verán sobre eso…-

Les termino contando la situación.

-Quieres ver a Azuma sonreír-dijeron ambas mientras Haru asentía.

-A Haru le dio curiosidad anoche, pero no se que hacer para lograrlo-

_-Ciertamente esa chica siempre tiene una cara muy seria-_pensó Chitaru a la cual el asunto le había despertado curiosidad-Bueno para empezar ¿Qué le gusta a Azuma?-

-El curry-

-Alguna otra cosa…-

Se formó un silencio muy incómodo, Haru se sintió un poco más al no saber prácticamente nada acerca de Tokaku, la persona que estaba arriesgando su vida para protegerla, en ese momento el sensei (lo siento aun no me aprendo el nombre del pobre XD) así que Chitaru y Kirigaya tenían que ir a sus lugares.

-En todo caso no te preocupes ya se te ocurrirá algo, vámonos Kirigaya-

-Sí, Ichinose-san si logras hacer que Azuma-san sonría le tomas una foto-

-S-sí-

La clase comenzó pero como se que lo que sea que estuvieran estudiando no les importa saltémonos a la siguiente parte, la hora del almuerzo donde Tokaku como siempre estaba comiendo curry y Haru un ramen.

-Tokaku-san te gusta mucho el curry, no es así-ahora aparte de querer hacerla sonreír Haru quería saber más sobre Tokaku, aunque procuro no me temer el tema de la familia en eso ya que tenia una ligera idea de no era un tema muy agradable para ambas.

-Más o menos, es una de las comidas más completas que conozco-

-Ya veo, Tokaku-san ¿Qué te gusta?-

-Nada en particular-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-A todo esto ¿Porque preguntas?-

-P-porque-trataba de evitar el contacto visual porque le daba pena, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió corriendo-¡Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo!-

-¡ICHINOSE!-iba a detenerla pero la chica se había ido rápidamente_-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?-_pensó mientras se iba corriendo tras ella.

.

.

.

Haru había corrido hasta su habitación, en cuanto llego se había echado a la cama de Tokaku donde tomo una almohada y comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Haru es una tonta, es imposible que Haru le diga a Tokaku-san sonría-se dijo a si misma mientras suspiraba.

-Así que solo era eso-

-KYAAAAAA-enserio ella no se dio cuenta o más bien no escucho cuando Tokaku entro a la habitación-T-tokaku-san ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pero en vez de responder la peliazul solo se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Haru.

-Ahora dime porque quieres verme sonreír-

-L-lo que sucede es que Haru anoche pensó que nunca había visto a Tokaku-san sonreír, eso es to…¿Tokaku-san?-vio como la mencionada se había levantado de la cama.

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces, ¿Qué tal esto?-

Cuando Tokaku volteo a ver a Haru esta no hizo más que reír al ver como la peliazul estaba haciendo una sonrisa forzada que la hacía ver muy graciosa, al escuchar a Haru reír Tokaku solo dio un suspiro.

-Bueno al menos te hice reír-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza ya que no sabia que hacer, entonces sintió como Haru la abrazaba y los colores aparecieron sigilosamente en su cara.

-Haru agradece el esfuerzo que hace Tokaku-san para mantener a Haru feliz-

-Je, no es nada-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa seguido del sonido de una camra tomando una foto-¿Ichinose?-

-Le prometí a Hitsugi-chan una foto, pero los sonrisas sinceras de Tokaku-san son algo que solo puedes mostrarle a Haru entendido-

-Lo que tu digas-entonces sintió un pequeño peso en una de sus mejillas y rápidamente se sonrojo-I-ichinose-

-La cara avergonzada de Tokaku-san también es algo que solo le mostraras a Haru-

La peliazul solo sonrió al comentario de su protegida, bueno aunque debía admitir que sonreír era algo que raramente se le veía hacer no le molestaba sonríele a Haru de vez en cuanto.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Bien el siguiente es de Nio y después volveré con las parejas e incluiré algunos AU, por cierto Haru y Tokaku ¿Qué opinaran del…(Nota que las chicas no estaban por ningún lado) pero donde.**

**Nio: Si las buscas están en el patio, Haru-chan quiso tomarle fotos a Azuma mientras sonreía….o mejor dicho mientras hace el intento.**

**Yo: Ya veo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cui….(Nio me interrumpe moviéndome del hombro) ¿Qué sucede?.**

**Nio: Solo quería preguntarte de que tratara mi One-shot.**

**Yo: Kuku, es secreto.**

**Nio: ?.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Yo: Bien aquí tenemos el one-shot de la única persona que faltaba, Hashiri Nio-san.**

**Nio: Hola es un placer estar aquí, pero Kaze-san de que trata mi one-shot.**

**Yo: Enseguida lo veras, por cierto quería preguntarte que es ese tatuaje que escondes bajo tu ropa.**

**Nio: Es un secreto, el cual muy pronto sabrán.**

**Yo: Ya veo, bueno comencemos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nio se encontraba golpeando delicadamente su dedo contra su escritorio aunque se le podía notar algo frustrada, eso es porque esa mañana antes de ir clases había visto muchas cosas que la dejaron pensando, bien es hora de recapitular.

Esa mañana tenía que dar un anuncio a las demás (ordenes de la directora) así que primero fue al cuarto de Haru y Tokaku donde se encontró a las dos chicas besándose y prácticamente meterse la lengua hasta el fundo, ella simplemente cerró la puerta como si no hubiera visto nada.

Después fue al cuarto de Isuke y Haruki donde encontró a las chicas en una situación muy comprometedora y por comprometedora me refiero a que Haruki estaba encima de Isuke, besándola y poco a poco quintándole la ropa, así que hizo lo mismo que con la habitación anterior.

Ahora se fue a la habitación de Kenmochi y Takechi donde no las vio hacer nada raro o eso pensó hasta vio como Takechi le robo un beso a su compañera la cual se coloro a más no poder, decidió irse del lugar.

Rezo para no encontrar nada raro en la habitación de Shuto y Kaminaga pero como si el mundo disfrutarse de llevarle la contra, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Shutou rodeando a una desnuda Kaminaga contra la pared mientras las dos se besaban, cerró la puerta de golpe y se largó corriendo del lugar.

Para despejar un poco su mente compro un pan de melón y se lo fue comiendo mientras caminaba por el patio de la escuela, en ese momento vio al osito que Hitsugi siempre llevaba con ella sentado en un barandal en el cual ella se recargo y termino viendo a Chitaru y Hitsugi dando un beso al mero estilo de las películas románticas entonces sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro, que un osito de peluche tratara de consolarla no ayudaba a su auto estima, en cuanto a como se movió el osito Nio inconscientemente lo había movido.

Para finalizar mientras iba de camino al salón se encontró con Sumireko besando a la tímida e inocente Mahiru, sufrió un pequeño tic en el ojo ante esa escena y regresamos con Nio golpeando su escritorio.

La rubia no paraba de ver de un lado a otro a sus compañeras, sin ser capaz de borrar de su mente las cosas que había visto aunque eso hizo que se pusiera a pensar en algo, algo muy serio.

-¡A LA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-exclamo mientras lanzaba su escritorio por los aires sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ha-hashiri-san ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto el sensei que estaba tan sorprendido como sus alumnas.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta….-

-¿Eh?-

-¡SOY LA UNICA QUE NO TIENE PAREJA!-grito mientras salía corriendo del salón de clases dejando a todos con confundidos.

.

.

.

-Ahora Hashiri ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-dijo la directora mientras veía a Nio inclinada ante ella y suplicando.

-DIJE QUE POR FAVOR SALGA CONMIGO-exclamo mientras pegaba más su cabeza al piso.

-Etto….no se como decirte esto pero no eres mi tipo-

-¡NO ME DIGA ESO!-

-Es la verdad, es más nuestra diferencia de edades es mucha y yo no me intereso en niñas así que la respuesta es "No" así que ya puedes retirarte-dijo mientras le daba la espalda a una muy shockeada Nio.

-Espera puede cambiar de opinión por favor…..¡NO QUIERO SER LA FOREVER ALONE DE LA CLASE!-en ese momento abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en su cama-¿Are?...-

Recordó a todas las estudiantes del grupo negro con sus respectivas parejas, agarro rápidamente su ¡Pad, comenzó a revisar como loca la lista de eliminadas y de paso la fecha, dio un suspiro cuando vio que en la lista de asesinas solo quedaban ella y Sumireko.

-Así que solo fue un sueño-dijo mientras caía acostada en su cama-Okay ultima vez que leo esto y como esto antes de dormir-lanzo un libro de romance y pan de melón al suelo mientras volvía a dormir.

Aunque puede que ese loco sueño le haya dicho una que otra de sus verdades (Forever Alone).

**Fin.**

**Yo: Bien con esto ya hice one-shots de todas las chicas de la serie, el próximo será el Au de Sumireko y Mahiru/Shinya cuya idea me fue dada por Guest.**

**Tokaku: Kaze-san creo que este one-shot no le sentó muy bien a Nio.**

**Yo: ¿Por qué lo dices?.**

**(Tokaku señalo a una esquina donde Nio estaba deprimida y tenia un pan de melón en las manos)**

**Nio (deprimida a nivel total): Es cierto soy la única chica sin pareja, una total forever alone, ahora que lo pienso también soy la única que tiene única sin compañera de habitación, pero tu no me dejara sola no es así pan de melón.**

**Pan de melón (no se crean en verdad es Nio): No te preocupes Nio yo nunca te abandonare.**

**Nio: Gracias, ya hasta me da pena comerte.**

**Yo:…..wow, si que le afecto.**

**Sumireko: En fin Mina-san, esperemos que hayan disfrutado esto.**

**Yo: ¿A que hora llegaste?.**

**Sumireko: Hace un momento, espero que te esmeres con el siguiente one-shot.**

**Yo: Lo hare.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Sumireko: Bueno se supone que Kaze-san es la persona que dice esto pero (voltea a ver como me escondo detrás de Tokaku mientras Mahiru intenta acercarse) como pueden ver ella le tiene un pequeño trauma con Banba-san.**

**Mahiru: K-kaze-san por favor tr-tranquilizate.**

**Yo: Mahiru por favor entiéndeme tu me agradas pero Shinya me da miedo.**

**Mahiru: L-lo entiendo.**

**Yo: Bueno es momento de nuestro AU, por cierto Sumireko nunca me espere lo de tus brazos y piernas.**

**Sumireko: Ara, supuse que dirías eso. **

**Tokaku: ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu escudo humano?.**

**Yo: Porque soy igual o más indefensa que Haru.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El despertador comenzó a sonar así que a duras penas saco su mano de la cama para apagarlo, se levantó de su cama para estirarse y fue al baño para lavarse la cara.

-Es hora de otro día de escuela-se dijo Sumireko a si misma mientras se veía en el espejo.

.

.

.

Caminaba por donde siempre, de su casa a la escuela no se hacía mucho tiempo 10 minutos a pie y 5 minutos en carro, Hanabusa Sumireko es una estudiante de la prestigiosa Academia Myojo una escuela muy respetada y de donde salían personas que se convertían en exitosas.

Sumireko tiene un aire de haber nacido para ir a esa escuela, su pelo siempre bien arreglado y sedoso combinado con sus profundos ojos azules la hacían lucir como una persona de la alta clase, además de eso tenían un cara muy bonita, también desprendía una aura de "princesa" por así decirlo así que tenían la figura de ser una de las mejores estudiantes de Myojo.

Pero pese a todo eso ella está en el grupo negro, en si eso no es malo la mayoría de los estudiantes entendían el objetivo de ese grupo pero había otros estudiantes que creían que estar en ese grupo era una vergüenza así que había veces que Sumireko soportaba como algunos estudiantes la veían mal pero eso no le importaba.

El grupo negro no se veía muy distinto a los grupos normales, la única diferencia que tenía a los demás grupos era que solo tenía 14 estudiantes, aunque como lo mencione antes ese grupo tenía un objetivo en específico, el grupo negro es un grupo donde se enviaban a los estudiantes que tenían ciertas dificultades.

Ichinose Haru es una chica amable y considerada que pone su mayor esfuerzo en los estudios pero fue enviada al grupo negro por la dificultad que tenía para seguir el ritmo de los demás estudiantes de su clase.

Azuma Tokaku no tenía ningún problema en mantener el ritmo con sus demás compañeros y también es muy lista, en su caso ella voluntariamente quiso que la cambiaran al grupo negro para no dejar sola a Haru ya que son amigas desde niñas y no esta muy acostumbrada a separase de ella.

Takechi Otoya fue transferida a ese grupo ya que le costaba concentrarse en sus clases por lo tanto sus calificaciones no eran de las mejores.

Kenmochi Shiena es buena estudiante pero sumamente olvidadiza y distraída esas dos cosas fueron el motivo de sus malas calificaciones.

Kirigaya Hitsugi tuvo que ser transferida al grupo negro porque no paraban de molestarla puesto que tiene una apariencia de niña de primaria y siempre cargaba un peluche con ella.

Namatame Chitaru un caso igual al de Tokaku, se fue al grupo negro voluntariamente para no dejar sola a Hitsugi ya que son muy buenas amigas.

Shutou Suzu a ella le valían las clases y se la pasaba holgazaneando así que por esos motivos se fue a ese grupo.

Kaminaga Kouko ella si es buena estudiante y el mismo caso que Tokaku y Chitaru se fue al grupo voluntariamente por motivos que ella no dijo (no quería separase de Suzu).

Inukai Isuke a ella la cambiaron ahí ya que solo iba a la escuela de a gratis, se la pasaba durmiendo y en el celular, nunca le ponía atención a los maestros ni entregaba los trabajos, eso si el hecho de que estuviera en ese grupo no afectaba en nada su popularidad.

Sagae Haruki ella decidió no decir los motivos por los cuales termino en ese grupo, aunque todos sospecharon que tenia algo que ver con sus tres hermanos menores que también van a Myojo.

Hashiri Nio el mismo caso que Isuke solo que ella le jugaba bromas a los maestros de vez en cuanto.

Las gemelas Banba, Mahiru y Shinya, primeramente había sido Shinya la que se fue al grupo negro por su mal comportamiento, poco después Mahiru también fue transferida ahí ya que no se sentía cómoda sin su hermana a su lado.

Por ultimo Sumireko era buena estudiante, siempre con buenas calificación y se relacionaba muy bien con sus demás compañeros, el problema en ella era que tenia un sistema inmunológico muy débil así que se enfermaba constantemente ocasionando que faltara varios días a la escuela.

En ese grupo no importaban los motivos ni condiciones de cómo se llego ahí todas se aceptaban perfectamente así que era el grupo más unido de toda la escuela, en fin Sumireko abrió la puerta del salón y se dirigió a su asiento que se ubicaba al fondo a la derecha.

-Buenos días Hanabusa-san-le dijo Haru cuando la vio entrar-Haru se alegra que hayas podido venir hoy-

-Buenos días y yo también me alegro que hoy haya podido venir-le contesto amigablemente mientras se sentaba, en ese momento vio como Tokaku le puso algo en su asiento-¿Qué es esto Azuma-san?-

-Es el examen que hicimos el otro día como no viniste el día que lo entregaron el sensei me pidió que te lo diera, como siempre sacaste todo bien-

-Ya veo-dijo mientras guardaba el papel en su mochila-¿Paso algo interesante mientras no estaba?-

-Si por interesante te refieres a que Shinya lanzo su escritorio por la ventana solo porque no entendía un problema de matemáticas, entonces no hay nada que reportar-contesto Haruki que había estado escuchando la conversación mientras se comía uno de sus pockys.

-Ara, Shinya-san tan violenta como siempre, por cierto el festival cultural ya se acerca-

-De hecho tenia que hablar contigo sobre eso Hanabusa-

-Kaminaga-san y….¿Shuto-san?-

-Yo, y bien como se encuentra la señorita Hanabusa hoy-hablaba Suzu como si se tratara de una enfermera atendiendo a su paciente.

-Shuto-san ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras una enfermera?-

-Es porque es mi papel-

-¿Tu papel?-en ese momento Kaminaga golpeo el escritorio de Sumireko para que las dos chicas le prestaran atención.

-Como dije antes, tenía que hablar contigo sobre el festival cultural, decidimos hacer una obra de teatro-

-Romeo y Julieta para ser exactos-esa fue la última interrupción de Suzu ya que la chica de lentes la golpeo en el estómago para que se callara.

-En fin te designamos el papel de la madre de Julieta-

-Fufu, pienso que ese papel me queda perfecto-

-Aparte de eso mañana iremos a decorar el gimnasio, ¿Crees que estarás bien? Digo teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes médicos-

-No te preocupes Kaminaga-san, estaré en perfecto esto y en caso de que no pueda seguir ayudando me sentara y trabajare en los vestuarios-

-Bien se lo diré al sensei, vámonos Suzu-la peliazul tuvo que irse arrastrando ya que Kouko uso todas sus fuerzas para golpearla.

La clase comenzó aunque se la pasaron hablando mayormente sobre la preparación para el festival cultural, a la hora del almuerzo el grupo negro siempre comía en su salón ya que al ser un grupo pequeño se entendían mejor entre ellas y disfrutaban hablar de temas al azar.

Al finalizar las clases todas guardaron sus cosas y se fueron respectivamente a sus casas, excepto Sumireko y Mahiru, a ellas les pidieron que esperaran un poco antes de irse a sus casas, claro Shinya decidió esperar a su hermana fuera del salón de clases.

-Hanabusa-san como estuviste enferma recientemente tuvimos que suspender las tutorías que le das a Banba-san, ¿Crees poder retomarlas hoy?-

-Sí, ya estoy en perfecto estado de salud-

-Es bueno escuchar eso, entonces aquí tienes son los ejercicios que me gustaría que repasaran-le dio unas hojas de papel a Sumireko y esta las guardo en su mochila-Por cierto Banba-san-

-¡S-sí!-

-Se que tu no participaras en la obra pero aun así tienes una copia del libreto dáselo a Hanabusa para que pueda ensayar sus líneas-

-C-como diga-

-Bueno eso era todo ya pueden retirarse-

Ambas chicas hicieron una leve reverencia para después salir del lugar donde Shinya se les unió en el camino a casa, cuando salieron de la escuela tomaran caminos diferentes ya que vivían para distintos rumbos, Hanabusa les dijo a las gemelas que iría a su casa después de comer y después se fue a su casa.

-Parece que a partir de hoy volveremos a tener a la Ojou-sama en casa-decía Shinya a manera de queja mientras veía a su hermana-Todo porque no puedes entender unos simples problemas de matemáticas-aunque claro ella no era quien para hablar.

-A m-mi no me-me importa que Ha-hanabusa-san vaya a c-casa, e-ella es muy amigable-

-Como digas-ella debía admitir que Mahiru tenia razón, Sumireko era alguien muy agradable y amable, aunque le molestaba el hecho de que ella pasara más tiempo con su hermana-No te creas mucho solo porque ella pasa más tiempo contigo-

-N-no es mi culpa, e-el sensei la designo como m-mi tutora-

-Aun así yo seguiré considerando eso como trampa-

-¡N-no es tr-trampa!-

Lo que sucede es que las gemelas desde su llegada a Myojo se habían interesado en Sumireko, pero como ya se imaginaran cuando dos personas se "interesan" en una persona no puede salir nada bueno, pero las gemelas tenían su manera de decir en temas tan delicados como esos.

Hicieron una competencia, el objetivo era ver quien de las dos pasaba más tiempo con Hanabusa en un mes, quien lograra pasar más tiempo con ella bueno…ya saben, lo que Shinya había olvidado a la hora de designar el objetivo era que Sumireko era la tutora privada de Mahiru ya que tenia ciertos problemas en algunas materias.

Claro existía la posibilidad de que se hicieran pasar por la otra ya que siendo gemelas no era imposible….bueno si lo era ya que Shinya tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara producto de un accidente en bicicleta que tuvo de pequeña.

Regresando con Sumireko, ella llego a su casa e hizo lo de siempre, fue a cambiarse y después fue a comer, al terminar la comida fue a su cuarto a arreglar su mochila.

-Yo me voy-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Espera Sumireko-al escuchar la voz de su madre se detuvo en la puerta-Hace frío afuera y lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a enfermarte, llévate esto-le dio una chamarra, se la puso y después salió de su casa.

Caminaba por la calle, efectivamente como había dicho su madre estaba algo frío, aunque el camino a la casa de las gemelas no era muy largo así se alegro de no tener que soportar el fría por mucho tiempo.

Llego a una casa de dos piso, en la entrada tenia un letrero que decía "Banba" así que toco el timbre, la puerta se fue abierta por una mujer de unos 40 y tantos.

-Sumireko-chan ¿Viniste a darle las tutorías a Mahiru?-la chica asintió, así que la señora hizo que pasara a la sala-Ponte cómoda voy a decirle a Mahiru que ya llegaste-

-Gracias, Señora Banba-se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a sacar la hojas que le había dado Mizorogi-sensei para las tutorías-Shinya-san no es normal que tu este aquí cuando vengo a ayudar a Mahiru-chan-

-Tsk-en ese momento Shinya salió de detrás del sillón-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Solo lo supe y ya, ahora tu dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, no entiendo este problemas de matemáticas-cuando menciono eso Sumireko solo pudo recordar que Haruki menciono que Shinya había lanzado su escritorio por la ventana debido a eso-Quería ver si me ayudas-

-Claro, no veo porque no-

Shinya se sentó del lado derecho de Sumireko y en ese momento Mahiru había llegado a la habitación, se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver a su hermana ahí.

-¿Q-que e-esta sucediendo?-

-Ara Mahiru-chan espero que no te importe que tengamos a Shinya-san con nosotras hoy-

-N-no hay pr-problema-contesto mientras se sentaba del lado izquierdo.

Afortunadamente no hubo contra tiempos….bueno casi ya que en más de una ocasión las gemelas se le estaban encimando a Hanabusa haciendo que casi tirara un taza de te que se había preparado, alrededor de las 7 Sumireko ya se estaba marchando.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-decía Sumireko mientras salía de la casa-Antes de que se me olvide, Mahiru-chan tu te encargaras de hacer los vestuarios para la obra, no es así-

-S-sí-

-Bien entonces cuando ya no pueda seguir ayudando en la decoración te ayudare con el vestuario-en ese momento Mahiru solo pudo asentir-Bueno, adiós-

-Adiós-dijeron ambas y después cerraron la puerta, inmediatamente las dos se vieron a los ojos.

-No pienso perder-se dijeron la una a la otra mientras se iban a sus habitaciones.

**Continuara…**

**Yo: Decidí dejar esto como un two-shot ya que como one-shot era ridículamente largo.**

**Sumireko: Me agrada la idea de haber divido la historia.**

**Yo: Gracias, por cierto alguna de ustedes dos sabe si la serie tendrá 12 o 13 capitulos, en unas paginas dicen que 12 y en otras que 13.**

**Sumireko y Mahiru: No lo sabemos.**

**Yo: Ya veo, bueno me alegra informarles que aunque la serie se acabe este fic no lo hara, seguiré con el hasta que se me agoten las ideas, así que espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Yo: Ok aquí la segunda parque del two-shot de Sumireko y Mahiru/Shinya.**

**Sumireko: Y eso que no te vas a esconder a causa de Mahiru-chan.**

**Mahiru: Y-yo también m-me lo pregunto.**

**Yo: ¿Eso? Estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que Sumireko me va a proteger, eso y no tengo ganas de dirigirle la palabra a Tokaku.**

**Sumireko: ¿Yo?.**

**Yo: Si, porque si Shinya me mata esta historia ya no tendrá final. (En ese momento Sumireko se pone delante de mi de manera protectora)**

**Sumireko: Lo siento Mahiru-chan espero que comprendas.**

**Mahiru: L-lo entiendo.**

**Yo: Bien comencemos.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente en la escuela, el grupo negro suspendió sus clases para poder decorar el gimnasio con todo lo que necesitarían para la obra, pero claro como todas se conocían muy bien a nadie le sorprendía lo que estaban haciendo dos personas y esas personas eran Isuke y Nio.

-Inukai ponte a trabajar tu también-dijo Haruki mientras cargaba unas maderas, porque Isuke estaba echada sobre las telas que Mahiru estaba usando para hacer los trajes.

-No gracias, después de todo no soy buena para estas cosas-

-Al menos trata de ayudar a mover algo-lo único que se gana fue un puchero por parte de la pelirrosa-Inukai eres una total floja-

-Me sentiría más a gusto si me dices Isuke-sama-

-¡NI LOCA!-

-Oigan alguien sabe a dónde se fue Nio-pregunto Kenmochi que llevaba buscando a la chica durante un buen rato.

-Se desapareció y se llevó con ella una cuerda y un balde de pintura-respondió Shuto así que todas supusieron que estaba preparando alguna broma para un pobre ingenuo cofcof-Mizorogi-cofcof.

-Bien creo que con eso ya me dio una idea de lo que va a hacer, Namatame-san y Kirigaya-san volvamos a ensayar la ultima escena-ordeno Shiena ya que esas dos harían los papeles de Romeo y Julieta.

-Ok, vamos Kirigaya-dijo mientras le extendía la mano y la pequeña niña la tomaba.

-C-chitaru-san pensándolo mejor, no quiero actuar-

-¿Estas nerviosa?-el silencio de Hitsugi fue una respuesta más que clara, entonces solo se le ocurrió acariciar su cabeza-No te preocupes, cuando subamos al escenario solo imagina que estamos tu y yo sin nadie alrededor-

-Si las cosas son así, entonces supongo que podre hacerlo-

Chitaru solo le sonrió, la tomo de la mano y se fueron en dirección al escenario, durante el camino al escenario vieron a Shouto caminando de puntitas hacia Kaminaga e hizo el nombrado por todas las chicas del grupo "Suzu apretón" que consistía en que la peliazul le tocara los pecho a su amiga y como siempre se ganó un golpe.

-Sagae ¿Dónde pongo todo esto?-Tekachi definitivamente no sabia que hacer con todos los baldes de pintura, Haruki solo le indico que los dejara donde estaban Tokaku y Haru ya que ellas estaban pintando el escenario.

-Mira Tokaku-san-dijo Haru señalando una parte del escenario donde había pintado la cara de Tokaku en versión chibi.

-Je, es muy gracioso pero cúbrelo rápido se vería muy raro que durante la obra alguien lo viera-

-Supongo que tienes razón, jeje-

Y ahora pasando con las estrellas de este fic….bueno solo dos de ellas, Mahiru y Sumireko se encontraban tejiendo los trajes para la obra, en cuanto a Shinya al igual que Nio se había desaparecido hace un rato.

-¿Q-que opinas Ha-hanabusa-san?-pregunto Mahiru mientras le mostraba un traje de maid.

-Es que muy bien hecho Mahiru-chan, pero en Romeo y Julieta no hay ninguna maid-

-…..es una enfermera-

-….¿lo siento?-definitivamente era una de las pocas ocasiones en donde Sumireko no sabia como actuar.

-No te preocupes-continuo cosiendo el traje, Sumireko inmediatamente noto una especie de vestido rojo en las piernas de Mahiru.

-Mahiru-chan ¿De quien es ese vestido en tus piernas?-

-¡N-no es na-nada especial!-

-Vamos déjame verlo-

-¡NO!-

Shinya se encontraba escondida detrás del escenario mientras veía a su hermana y a Sumireko, cabe mencionar que desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía ver fácilmente a Nio que estaba acomodando un balde de pintura arriba de la puerta del gimnasio.

-Tsk, a este paso ella me ganara-se dijo a ella misma con desanimo ya que desde niña ella siempre le había llevado la delantera a su hermana y ahora los papeles se habían invertido y eso la ponía de muy mal humor_-Debo pensar en una forma de que Hanabusa me ponga atención…-_

No lo pensó mucho ya que cuando noto a Nio se le ocurrió algo, tomo tres baldes de pinturas que estaban abiertos y los acomodo estratégicamente sobre un barandal para que se cayeran con la más pequeña sacudida.

_-Nada que un baño no vaya a solucionar-_en ese momento Shinya dio un pisotón en el piso, los botes de pintura cayeron y ella quedo empapada del color verde.

-¡Shinya-san!-exclamo Sumireko cuando vio lo que había sucedido y fue hacia la chica-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No te preocupes, aunque creo que el balde me golpeo en la cabeza-

-Eso sería un problema, déjame ver…-Shinya se sentía triunfante al tener la atención de la chica, así que se limito a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa ganadora pero el sentimiento de triunfo no duro mucho ya que de la nada alguien le lanzo pintura amarilla.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES SHUTO!?-le grito a la peliazul ya que le había arruinado su momento con Hanabusa.

-Los baldes que tiraste también le cayeron a Kaminaga y no planeaba quedarme de brazos cruzados-en ese momento a Suzu la bañaron con pintura azul.

-¡N-no te me-metas con mi hermana!-exclamo Mahiru que posteriormente fue bañada de pintura morada.

-Nadie aparte de mi puede molestar a Shuto-dijo Kaminaga.

-No te metas con la pobre de Mahiru-chan-Sumireko le lanzo pintura celeste pero la pelinegra la esquivo y termino dándole a Takechi.

-No te metas con Takechi-en ese momento Kenmochi baño a Sumireko en pintura roja.

-¡NO MOLESTES A HANABUSA!-las gemelas terminaron bañando a Shiena en pintura blanca y negra.

-No molesten a Shiena-chan-Takechi no tardo en unirse a la guerra.

Posteriormente se les unieron Namatame y Kirigaya ya que por accidente Takechi había bañado a la pequeña loli con pintura a lo cual Chitaru no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, después Tokaku y Haru se unieron a la pelea, el detonante fue que alguien le había lanzado pintura a Haru.

En los casos de Isuke y Haruki, la pelirroja se unió a la pelea porque lo vio divertido y termino manchando a Isuke la cual estaba totalmente dispuesta a tomar venganza, de un momento a otro en ves de rabia y sed de venganza comenzaron a escucharse risas ya que todas se estaban divirtiendo con su "guerra" así que gracias a las risas Nio también se le unió.

-Chicas ¿Cómo van con la decoración?-en cuanto Mizorogi abrió la puerta del gimnasio le cayo un balde de pintura a la cabeza y todos sus estudiantes se quedaron viéndolo.

-Jeje, octava broma en lo que va de la semana-dijo Nio en cuanto vio que su broma había funcionado.

Claro las chicas no se salvaron del regaño pero como nada importante había sido manchado solo tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar, así que cuando terminaron la limpieza todos decidieron irse rápidamente a sus respectivas casas para limpiarse la pintura.

-Bueno antes de que nos vayamos solo quiero recordarles que durante los siguientes 4 días tendremos que ensayar mucho y eso contando que estaremos decorando la escuela…necesitaremos poner el 100% de nuestro esfuerzo en el ensayo, ¿Entendido?-después de que todas asintieran ante las palabras de Shiena se fueron del lugar.

-Lo siento Mahiru-chan hoy no podre darte tutoría, tardare un rato en quitarme la pintura del cabello, espero que no te importe-

-Cl-claro que n-no me importa-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós-

-Adiós-dijeron las gemelas mientras veía como Hanabusa se iba, cuando perdieron a la chica se vista inmediatamente se vieron a los ojos.

-De una vez te digo que lo de la pintura no fue trampa solo fue estrategia-

-A-aun así n-no pienso perder-

.

.

.

Cuando Sumireko llego a su casa como ella ya lo esperaba le llovieron preguntas por parte de sus padres sobre que le había sucedido, tomo su baño el cual duro una cantidad considerable de tiempo y después se fue a dormir ya que había quedado muy cansada, pero se sentía feliz de haber jugado con sus compañeras y lo más importante haber pasado tiempo con las gemelas Banba ya que esas dos de verdad le agradaban.

Los siguientes 4 días se fueron en la decoración de la escuela y los ensayos, durante ese tiempo Sumireko descubrió que el vestido rojo que Mahiru estaba haciendo era el vestuario que ella usaría así que estaba más que complacida de poder usarlo.

Claro las gemelas no podían olvidar su competencia y se estuvieron peleando discretamente por la atención de Hanabusa, finalmente el día del festival cultural llego, la obra comenzaría a los 3 de la tarde así que ahora Sumireko, Haru y Tokaku se encontraban repartiendo volantes mientras que el resto hacia lo últimos preparativos del escenario.

-El grupo negro presentara la obra de Romeo y Julieta, por favor vengan a verla-dijo Haru mientras le entregaba un volante a unas chicas que se fueron diciendo que Chitaru era "Un hombre muy apuesto" Haru decidió no decir nada ya que no seria la primera vez que confundían a la pobre.

-Oye Hanabusa-

-Que sucede Azuma-san-

-¿No has notado nada raro en las gemelas Banba?-

-¿Mahiru-chan y Shinya-san? Porque lo preguntas-

-Porque durante estos últimos días se han estado comportando muy raro, acaso no notas que se han andado peleando para llamar tu atención-

-Haru también lo a notado Hanabusa-san-

-Ara, tendrán que disculparme pero para mi Mahiru-chan y Shinya-san están igual que siempre-no se confundan ella estaba diciendo la verdad, no había notado nada raro en las chicas, en ese momento comenzó a sentir una pequeña molestia en su garganta y comenzó a toser.

-¡Hanabusa! ¿Estas bien?-

-Hanabusa-san si quieres Haru puede ir a traerte algo de agua-

-No se…-tosió otra vez y se aclaró la garganta-No se preocupen, estoy bien-aunque les dijera eso Haru y Tokaku tenían presente que Sumireko se enfermaba con mucha frecuencia pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos dijeran algo un grupo de chicos la interrumpió.

-Oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí son la escoria de la escuela-les dijo un chico de pelo negro a las chicas.

-Fuji-kun cuantas veces te tenemos que repetir que ellas están en el grupo negro por una razón-las defendió una chica de pelo castaña mientras se acercaba a ellas-Lamento todo lo que esta diciendo Fuji-kun-

-Mira Fuji, Amane las esta defendiendo-dijo burlonamente otro chico de pelo café.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ellas no son diferente a nosotros, todos somos estudiantes de la misma escuela-se defendió Amane.

-¿Iguales a nosotros?-dijo una chica de pelo negro-Veamos aquí tenemos a una chica que no podía seguirnos el ritmo, una que se fue voluntariamente y otra que se enferma con tanta facilidad como respirar-

-¿Eh? Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste sobre Hanabusa-al escuchar esa voz a los tres chicos se les helo la sangre, con mucho temor comenzaron a voltearse y terminaron encontrándose a Shinya quien los veía con una mirada fría.

-¡WAAAAA, ES BANBA!-gritaron mientras se iban corriendo del lugar ya que Shinya tenia una reputación de cuidado.

-Supongo que tengo que ir por ellos-

-Espera Amane-san-dijo Sumireko mientras le extendía uno de los folletos-Espero que vayas a ver la obra-

-Lo hare adiós-se fue del lugar, claro dejo a Shinya con unos cuantos celos pero rápidamente se le paso.

-Azuma, Ichinose, Hanabusa vine a decirles que las están llamando para que se prueben los trajes-

-Vamos Ichinose-se fueron rápidamente dejando a Hanabusa y Shinya a solas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si lo dices por esos chicos que nos estaban molestando, estoy bien gracias a ti Shinya-san-la mencionada se sonrojo ligeramente pero logro disimularlo.

Las dos chicas se fueron a los vestidores donde estaban las demás, para probarse los vestuarios las únicas que no participarían en la obra serían las gemelas e Isuke, Mahiru solo se había apuntado para hacer los vestuarios, Shinya se encargaría de la iluminación e Isuke sería la narradora ya que era el trabajo menos pesado que le encontraron.

Nio se había asomado al escenario para ver cuanta gente había, como ya se lo esperaba Mizorogi-sensei estaba sentado en primera fila, había muchos estudiantes en su mayoría chicas, algunos padres, hermanos y hermanas de algunos estudiantes y mucha más gente.

-Kuku, tenemos casa llena, pero antes de que Inukai-san y las dos Banba-san se vayan a hacer su trabajo…-saco un cámara de quien sabe dónde-Inmortalicemos este momento-se terminaron tomando más de una foto y después de eso Shinya e Isuke se fueron a sus respectivos puestos.

-Atención, atención, ¿Me escuchan?-decía Isuke mientras le daba pequeños golpes al micrófono para cerciorase de que se escuchaba claramente-Bueno la obra de Romeo y Julieta presentado por el grupo negro esta por empezar, les pido que apaguen sus celulares y se mantengan callados de lo contrario tendremos que sacarlos a patadas de aquí-todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario de la pelirrosa.

La obra comenzó, termino durando alrededor de unas 2 horas si no es que menos, ahora todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio mientras presenciaban la escena final de la obra.

-Nunca a existido historia más triste que la de Romeo y Julieta-dijo Nio mientras cerraba el libro que llevaba en las manos mientras estaba frente a Chitaru y Kirigaya que estaban acostadas en el piso, en ese momento el telón se cerró.

-Eso fue todo por hoy gracias por su presencia-dijo Isuke dándole a todo a entender que la obra había concluido, se comenzaron a escuchar los aplausos y nuestra querida actrices salieron para ver a todos.

-Vaya nos alegra mucho que les haya gustado, pero antes que nada-Nio tomo una cuerda que estaba en el piso que nadie había tocado y la jalo haciendo que a Mizorogi le callera otro balde de pintura encima-Novena broma, jejeje-

Después de eso y de una felicitación por parte del sensei las chicas eran libres de disfrutar el resto del festival, así que es momento de centrarnos en Sumireko, Mahiru y Shinya las cuales iban comiendo un helado.

-La obra salió de maravilla además escuche a varias personas alagaron los trajes que hiciste Mahiru-chan-

-N-no fue nada-

-Bueno la costura es todo para lo que Mahiru es útil-Shinya había dicho eso con la intención de llamar la atención de Sumireko.

-Shinya-san no digas cosas tan crueles, apuesto de que no podría ni hacer lo que Mahiru-chan hizo con los trajes-

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISE MAHIRU!-le grito a su hermana aunque en parte la culpa era de ella misma por soltar un comentario tan malo.

-Y-yo no hi-hice nada-

-Tus tartamudeos me sacan de quicio así que no dejare que ganes la competencia-

-¿Qué competencia?-pero claro la pregunta de Hanabusa quedo sin responder ya que las gemelas se pusieron a discutir-Mahiru-chan, Shinya-san tranquilícense-

-¡NO TE ENTREGARE A LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA!-se gritaron Mahiru y Shinya la una a la otra dejando a Sumireko en shock.

-¿Q-que dijeron?-decía mientras poco a poco se iba alejando de las chicas.

-E-espera Ha-hanbusa-san te-tenemos una buena explicación-

-Lo que Mahiru dice es verdad, déjanos explicarnos-

-Y-yo, lo siento acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo-se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a las gemelas sintiéndose las personas más tontas de la tierra, los dos hicieron las pases y decidieron que al día siguiente le explicarían el asunto y se disculparían.

Pero al día siguiente Sumireko no se presentó en la escuela.

-Etto, aunque ya estamos acostumbrados a escuchar esto me sigo sintiendo raro al decirles que Hanabusa-san no vendrá por un tiempo, me informaron que se enfermó y está en su casa con fie…-antes de que Mizorogi siquiera completara la frase Mahiru y Shinya salieron corriendo del lugar-¡B-banba-san y Banba-san! ¿A dónde van?-

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!-si Shinya le levanto el dedo medio.

.

.

.

Las gemelas no tuvieron problemas para entrar a la casa de Sumireko solo se tuvieron que inventar una excusa cuando la madre de Hanabusa les pregunto que hacían hay, pasaron a la habitación de la chica, la vieron tendida en su cama con una toalla mojada sobre su frente.

-H-hola…_genial ya tartamudeo igual que Mahiru-_mientras Shinya pensaba eso Mahiru se acerco a la cama.

-Hanabusa-san te encuentras bien-la mencionada abrió sus ojos con un poco de pesadez.

-Sí, solo tengo un poco de fiebre-

El silencio inundo el lugar, las gemelas no sabían que decir, no después de lo que habían dicho ayer.

-Mahiru-chan, Shinya-san-

-Sí-dijeron ambas mientras veían a la chica.

-¿Lo que dijeron ayer lo dijeron enserio?-a las hermanas se le subieron los colores.

-Y-y que di-dirías si te decimos que fue enserio-ya que son gemelas que hablaran al mismo tiempo no era nada raro.

-Les diría que opino lo mismo, solo que me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que contestar-el silencio de las gemelas sol hizo que Sumireko les hiciera especio en la cama, Shinya se acostó del lado derecho y Mahiru del izquierdo.

-Esto no se puede considerar poligamia-soltaron repentinamente.

-Detalles más, detalles menos-

**Fin.**

**Yo: El próximo NO será un Au y les pertenecerá a Namatame y Kirigaya.**

**Tokaku: Oye Kaze-san…**

**Yo: TU A MI NO ME HABLAS.**

**Tokaku: P-pero ¿¡PORQUE!?.**

**Yo: Porque no puedo creer lo que hiciste al final del cap. 11….el próximo cap del anime es el ultimo y no me gusta como pinta la cosa…**

**Sumireko: Vamos de seguro todo se soluciona y terminara bien.**

**Yo: Eso espero…**


	12. Chapter 13

**Yo (Corriendo como una maldita demente por todo el lugar): ¡ME SIENTO UNA MALDITA ADIVINA! (Abraza a Chitaru y Hitsugi con todas las fuerzas del mundo) ¡ESTAN VIVAS!.**

**Kirigaya: N-no puedo respirar…**

**(Las suelto y sigo corriendo como loca mientras gritó "Están vivas")**

**Namatame: Depresión por el final de la serie en 3…2…1…**

**(Se escucha como azoto en el suelo y me pongo a llorar)**

**Yo (llorando): Ya terminoooooo.**

**Kirigaya: Bueno como Kaze-san no se siente bien para decir esto lo hare yo, recuerden que esta serie de one-shots se seguirá publicando aún cuando la serie ya a finalizado y este one-shot es una pequeña combinación del final de la serie y el final alternativo que hizo Kaze-san del cap. 6.**

**Yo: Ya no hay más Akuma no Riddle….**

**Namatame: Resiste.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un año había pasado desde que Hitsugi y Chitaru abandonaron la academia después del "pequeño y sin importancia" incidente de Romeo y Julieta, la maestra de Chitaru (cuyo nombre no sabemos) acepto a Kirigaya después de decir lo que realmente había sucedido el día que asesino por accidente a su hija.

Las chicas no había cambiado mucho durante ese año, Chitaru solo se dejo crecer el cabello de forma que ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y Hitsugi creció…2 cm pero creció a final de cuentas.

A la pelirroja no le quedaron secuelas del envenenamiento, Hitsugi también corrió con suerte ya que solo le quedo la cicatriz en su pecho.

Todavía tenían contacto con sus demás compañeras del grupo negro a las cuales también les pasaron muchas cosas durante ese largo año.

Primero Haru y Tokaku, después repartirles a todas los certificados de graduación, viajaron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde parecía que se la pasaban muy bien.

Haruki e Isuke, no conocen detalles pero por lo que sabían los padres de Isuke se encargaban de los gastos de la familia Sagae por lo tanto Haruki tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con Isuke, lo que hacen los padres por la felicidad de sus hijos.

Kouko y Suzu, bueno digamos que cuando Suzu le confeso a Kouko sobre su enfermedad la chica de lentes se mato estudiando diversos libros de medicina y logro dar con la cura, se la administro a la chica y después durmió aproximadamente 5 días y antes de eso comprobó que el antídoto funciono ya que a Suzu le creció el cabello (por lo visto la enfermedad no se lo permitía).

Shiena y Otoya, por lo que sabían a Teakechi le tocaba hacer servicio comunitario y Kenmochi era la persona que la vigilaba para que no tratara de hacer nada, por lo visto también sabían que vivían juntas.

Sumireko y Mahiru….se casaron, fue una boda en el día para Mahiru y una en la noche para Shinya, claro no pudieron considéralo poligamia ya que eran dos personalidades en un mismo cuerpo aunque claro más de una pensó que "Ojou-nator" se sacó la lotería.

Nio por lo que sabían sigue sirviendo a Myojo aunque hace unos días la vieron felizmente tomando la mano de la directora de la escuela, aunque claro decidieron no hacer mención de eso.

Las chicas seguían reuniéndose de vez en cuanto que pareciera que el asunto del "grupo negro" nunca hubiera ocurrido, aunque claro Isuke le sigue guardando rencor a Tokaku pero gracias a Haruki la pelirrosa no había hecho nada imprudente.

Aunque la ultima reunión que tuvieron no fue muy cómoda para Hitsugi, se reunieron poco después de que Sumireko y Mahiru hubieran regresado de su luna de miel y lo que la mayoría hablo con Hitsugi era la mismo, "¿Alguna novedad?", "¿¡Porque no das el primer paso!?", "Apresúrate", etcétera, etcétera.

Motivo: Kirigaya había sido quien atrapo el ramo en la boda de "Ojou-nator" y Banba.

Aunque claro no había sido más que un accidente ya que ella estaba cómodamente hablando con Chitaru y de la nada el ramo de flores cayó en sus manos, haciendo que se ganara un "¡MALDITA LOLI!" de cierta persona cofcof-Isu..-cofcof.

Pero ya regresando al presente.

-Hitsugi-

-¿Qué sucede Chitaru-san?-

-Voy a hacer unas compras, cuida de la sensei mientras no estoy y….-

-Y que no se me ocurra salir de la casa ya que no quieres que me pierda-en ese momento Chitaru solo le acaricio la cabeza mientras le sonría.

-Regreso enseguida-dicho eso salió de la casa.

Kirigaya se puso a hacer lo que normalmente hacía en la casa…limpiar, comenzar a hacer la cena, lavar la ropa, cosas de ama de casa ya que la Maestra tenia movimientos muy limitados.

-Qué extraño…recuerdo haberlo dejado por aquí-mientras limpiaba se dio cuenta de que su osito de peluche no estaba por ningún lado-Lo abre metido a lavar por accidente….¿are?-

Se fijó en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la sala, hay estaba el chaleco de Chitaru por lo visto la pelirroja lo había olvidado, Hitsugi lo tomo con mucho cuidado y pensó en meterlo a lavar pero decidió no hacerlo, en vez de eso decidió ponérselo.

-Huele a Chitaru-san…-se dijo a si mismo mientras olía la prenda, claro le quedaba grande pero no le importaba.

-Ara, Hitsugi-chan se te ve bien el chaleco-esa voz tomo por sorpresa a Kirigaya la cual se coloro y se quitó el chaleco dejándolo en su lugar.

-M-maestra me sorprendió-dijo totalmente avergonzada.

-Ven un momento-dijo mientras se iba a paso lento.

-S-sí-

Terminaron en la entrada que daba al jardín, decidieron sentarse mientras veían el pequeño paisaje, aunque a Kirigaya le incomodaba estar a solas con la Maestra ya que no sabía de que hablarle.

-Me alegro que Chitaru te haya conocido-termino soltando la mujer de edad avanzada.

-¿Eh?-

-En todos los años que ella lleva conmigo nunca la había visto tan feliz-

-Aunque diga eso, yo….-

-¿A quién le importa el pasado? Estas perdonada, además era Chitaru la que no podía perdonarse a si misma por lo que te hizo-

Hitsugi no respondió, solo se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho exactamente en el lugar donde tenía la cicatriz del cuchillo, no importaba lo que dijera Chitaru ella la perdonaba.

-Yo…sin importar que siempre perdonare a Chitaru-san-

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo mientras se levanta del suelo-Espero que hagas más feliz a Chitaru de lo que ya la haz hecho-

-¿A que se refiere?-solo se limitaba a ver como la mujer se iba del lugar.

-Espero que me den muchos nietos….espera las dos son mujeres así que tal vez tengan que recurrir a la adopción…ya que-fue lo que dijo mientras se iba la sala dejando a Hitsugi más roja que un tomate.

-P-pero que cosas dice-se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de tranquilizarse-….Chitaru-san y yo-

Se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, no supo porque pero recordó una especie de presión cálida y agradable sobre estos, lo cual solo hizo que se colorara más así que se tapó la cara, en ese momento escucho como alguien había arrojado algo al jardín.

-Pero que…-lo que estaba viendo era nada más y nada menos que su osito de peluche el cual estaba sosteniendo una cajita en sus brazos-¿Cómo llego ahí y que trae en las manos?-

Se levantó para ir a recogerlo, entonces vio como alguien salto del otro lado de la calle y aterrizo arrodillada frente a ella, esa persona no era otra que Chitaru porque quien más aparte de ella podía saltar una vaya de 3 metros.

-Chitaru-san…¿Qué estás haciendo?-pero la pelirroja lejos de responderle tomo el osito y lo sentó frente a ella.

-Se que lo que te hice hace un año no tiene perdón…-Hitsugi estaba a punto de responderle que a ella ya no le importaba ese asunto pero no lo hizo ya que Chitaru esta dispuesta a seguir hablando-Pero aun así tu me perdonaste, permitiste que volviera a estar a tu lado para poder seguir tomando tu mano-

Kirigaya estaba más que confundida no entendía a donde quería llegar la pelirroja al estar diciendo todo eso, vio como Chitaru se llevo la mano al pecho.

-Cuando estoy a tu lado siento que mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento, al principio solo te veía como una persona que debía proteger pero ese sentimiento cambio con el pasar del tiempo-tomo el osito y después tomo la caja que traía-Kirigaya Hitsugi, yo Namatame Chitaru te quiero con locura así que…-

Cuando ella abrío la caja la pequeña peliazul se quedó helado al ver un pequeño pero elegante anillo.

-¿Te casas conmigo?-

-Chitaru-san yo….-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, torpemente trato de limpiárselas así que solo le dedico una sonrisa a la persona frente a ella-Claro que sí-

Las dos solo se limitaron a besarse mientras la Maestra las veía, Chitaru y Hitsugi habían pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaban definitivamente de ahora en adelante no dejarían que nada ni nadie las separara.

**Fin.**

**Yo: Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este "Un año después".**

**(En ese momento me acerco a Chitaru para susurrarle algo al oído)**

**Yo (susurrando): ¿Esto te dio alguna idea para tu pedida de mano?. (Chitaru solo asintió)**

**Kirigaya: ¿Qué tanto están susurrando ustedes dos?.**

**Chitaru y yo: ¡N-nada!.**

**Yo: El siguiente será IsukexHaruki.**

**Isuke: ¡Al fin!**

**Haruki: ¿Sera un AU?.**

**Yo: No, será algo parecido a este one-shot, pero me reservare los detalles.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Yo: Bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar lamento eso.**

**Haruki: ¡Kaze-san corre!.**

**(En ese momento veo como Isuke viene corriendo hacia mi con un cuchillo en mano y me hecho a correr)**

**Isuke: ¡MALDITA! ¿¡PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR!?.**

**Yo: Ya dije que lo siento (Siento como Isuke logra cortarme un poco en la espalda) ¡AYUDA!.**

**Haruki: ¡Isuke-sama detente!.**

**Tokaku: Hay veces en las que pienso que soy la única normal de esta sección, por cierto Kaze-san me conto que esto será un two-shot.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Mama? ¿Papa?-la pequeña Isuke de tan sola seis años se encontraba sola en un lugar totalmente oscuro-¿Dónde están todos?-

No podía evitar llorar se sentía muy sola y con mucho miedo, no podía ver nada que no fuera más que oscuridad, en ese momento pudo ver un diminuto rayo de luz detrás de ella y después sintió como la abrazaban por detrás.

-No llores Isuke-sama, yo estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites-le decía Haruki mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo de manera protectora para que la pequeña pelirrosa se sintiera protegida.

-Haruki…-susurro para poco después abrir los ojos y encontrarse acostada en su cama.

Con esa ya iban un total de diez noches en las que soñaba lo mismo, el asunto del grupo negro había acabado hace ya 6 meses, meses en los cuales no supo nada de la pelirroja amante de los pocky y eso no le gustaba nada.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Isuke se dedicó a quedarse sentada en el sillón de la sala mientras veía a su mama limpiando el lugar, aunque no lo aparentase tenia la mente u otro lugar pensaba en Haruki, ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿Estaba bien?, se maldijo internamente por no haberle pedido su número telefónico.

-¿Qué te sucede Isuke?-le pregunto Eisuke mientras limpiaba la mesa.

-Isuke no tiene nada mamá-mentiras, mentira y más mentiras.

-Isuke te conozco muy bien, es algo relacionado con el grupo negro-

-Claro que no-aunque cuando le dijo eso en su mente solo se presento Haruki_-…¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESA MALDITA CHICA DEL POCKY!?-_

Para bien de Isuke antes de que su madre le hiciera alguna otra pregunta, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta.

-Debe ser el paquete que ordeno papá, Isuke te importaría abrir estoy un poco ocupado-

-Como tú digas mamá-se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.

Pensaba que el asunto de Haruki no era nada importante y que se olvidaría de ella en cuestión de tiempo, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó congelada al ver a la persona delante de ella, una parte de ella le dijo que la abrazara pero decidió controlarse y quedarse tal y como estaba….congelada.

-¡Oh, que sorpresa!-exclamo Haruki que sostenía una caja en sus manos y traía un uniforme de repartidora-Así que este paquete era para Isuke-sama, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-S-sagae, que estas…-

-Es mi trabajo de medio tiempo, en fin aquí tienes Isuke-sama-le entrego el paquete el cual sostuvo torpemente-Ahora solo necesito que firmen aquí y les daré el recibo-

-Yo me encargare de eso-Eisuke llego en el momento oportuno (o al menos esa era la opinión de Isuke)-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias, aquí tiene el recibo-dijo mientras le daba el papel y revisaba la firma-"Inukai Eisuke" así que de hay viene el nombre de Isuke-sama, usted debe ser su padre-

-Acertaste a medias yo soy la mama de Isuke, papa se encuentra trabajando-

-Y-ya veo-la pobre pelirroja solo podía recordar las pláticas que le dieron en primaria sobre las familias diferentes-Bueno ya tengo que irme, fue agradable verte otra vez Isuke-sama-

-S-sí-

Isuke se comenzó a sentir decepcionada cuando vio como Haruki se alejaba poco a poco, para dejar ese sentimiento de lado decidió irse a la sala para dejar el paquete en la mesa mientras que su mamá cerro la puerta.

Después de haber dejado el paquete en la mesa (Que por si tienen curiosidad eran unos cosméticos para Isuke) la pelirrosa se arrojo al sillón mientras tapaba su cara con una almohada, había querido ver a Haruki durante mucho tiempo y cuando lo hace se queda congelada como idiota.

-Esto apesta-dejo escapar mientras apretaba más la almohada_-….¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ME QUEDE CONGELADA CUANDO ME HABLO!?-_

-Así que…Sagae-

-¿Q-que estas diciendo mamá?-

-Parecía una buena amiga tuya-

-Solo era mi compañera de cuarto en Myojo, Sagae Haruki, alías "La chica del pocky", pertenece a una familia que parece de conejos y además ella estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos-dijo con un tono de tristeza al recordar el estado en que la chica se había ido de la academia.

-Isuke acaso tu estas…-pero antes de que pudiera completar la oración el teléfono sonó y no tuvo más remedio que ir a contestarlo-¿Hola?-

-Hola, ya recibieron mi paquete-

-Sí ya lo recibimos-vio a Isuke que seguía aferrada a la almohada del sillón así que aprovecho para irse a la cocina-Que crees, hoy e descubierto algo sobre Isuke-

-¿Le sucede algo malo?-

-A lo contrario parece que nuestra pequeña niña esta enamorada de alguien…..¿Kazu?-solo es cucho un "biiiiip" poco después de haber dicho que nuestra querida tsundere pelirrosa estaba enamorada y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Papa?-más que inmediatamente el padre ya la estaba sosteniendo de los hombros-¿Q-que sucede?-

-¿¡QUIEN ES EL MAL NACIDO QUE TE GUSTA!?-

_-¡Su instinto sobre protector se a activado!-_fue lo único que pudo pensar Eisuke mientras veía a la sonrojada Isuke.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Isuke se encontraba caminando por la calle para despejar su mente ya que su querido padre le hizo todo un show el día anterior preguntándole sobre Haruki (Sí Eisuke le dijo) afortunadamente logro aclarar el mal entendido.

-Papa se pasa, que ellos sean gays no me convierte en lesbiana…..¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO!?-de verdad ella debía agradecer que no había nadie alrededor o se le hubieran quedado viendo.

-Un poco más adelante-

Esa voz era inconfundible para Isuke, así que se dirigió a la construcción que estaba cerca como ella ya se lo esperaba se encontró a Haruki.

-¡Hay esta bien!-grito para que el chico que operaba la grúa bajara las barras de metal.

-Sagae…-susurro en un tono casi inaudible.

-Isuke-sama ¿Qué hace hay?-enserio el oído de Haruki era extremadamente bueno.

-Soy yo la que te debe preguntar que haces por aquí-

-Trabajo-

-Creí que ser repartidora era tu trabajo de medio tiempo-

-Que estás diciendo Isuke-sama, tengo más de un trabajo de medio tiempo-

-Ya veo-momento de silencio extremadamente incomodo-Y….¿Cómo está tu familia?-

Haruki se le quedo viendo extrañamente, la Isuke que ella conocía nunca le preguntaría algo como eso, de hecho lo único que pensaba era que la pelirrosa estaba actuando totalmente fuera de su carácter habitual.

-Isuke-sama….-

-Que sucede-

-Te golpeaste recientemente la cabeza o algo así, no pareces tu misma-

-¡SOLO TRATO DE HACER PLÁTICA!-

El grito llamo la atención de todas las personas que iban pasando por ahí, también llamo la atención de algunos trabajadores del lugar fue entonces cuando Haruki se dio cuenta que la había hecho enojar.

De puro milagro la pelirroja logro calmar a su amiga y le sugirió que la esperara hasta que terminara su turno para poder hablar, ahora Isuke se encontraba sentada en una banca esperando a Haruki.

-Parezco una chica esperando a su novio…..¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE!-

-Lamento la demora Isuke-sama-

-N-no es nada…._Enserio ¿¡Que demonios pasa conmigo!?-_

Se fueron caminando del lugar durante el trayecto Isuke no sabía de que hablar mientras que Haruki se la pasaba contándole de sus trabajas de medio tiempo y el hecho de que ella tenia pensado regresar a la escuela (obviamente no se refería a Myojo), finalmente Isuke decidio hacer platica.

-Oye Sagae….-

-Llegamos-interrumpió Haruki mientras veía el edificio frente a ella.

Isuke levanto la cabeza ya que durante todo el trayecto había estado cabizbaja, lo que se encontró no era para nada un edificio de departamentos era un hospital, ¿Por qué Haruki la había llevado ahí?,

Las dos chicas entraron a sitio, Isuke no sabía que hacer o porque estaba ahí así que decidió estar al lado de Haruki la cual le indico a la enfermera que estaba en el vestíbulo que venia a lo de siempre.

Ambas chicas subieron hasta el tercer piso del lugar, caminaron atreves de un pasillo donde varios pacientes, enfermeras y doctores saludaron a Haruki así que Isuke no hizo más que pensar que su compañera se pasaba a menudo por el lugar.

-Es aquí-dijo la pelirroja en cuanto se detuvo frente a un cuarto que decía "Sagae Sakura".

-¿Sagae?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Isuke la cual había leído el letrero por su parte Haruki ya había entrado a la habitación.

-Haruki, me hubieras avisado que venias-dijo una mujer de pelo castaño la cual estaba postrada en la cama.

-Lo siento mamá pero tienes que admitir que nuca aviso cuando vengo-

-Jaja, tienes razón las sorpresas son tu especialidad ¿Cómo han estado los demás?-

-Bueno Fuyuka recientemente fue la mejor de su clase en un examen, Aki se las arregló para que le prestaran el equipo de football que necesitaba, Matsuri se inscribió a un concurso de literatura en su escuela, Fuji sigue faltando 3 días a la semana a clases para cuidar a los demás, Hana me sigue insistiendo que ella también quiere trabajar para ayudar a la familia, Kimiko quiere que le compre un libro de artesanías, Natsu y Haru recientemente tuvieron gripa pero ya se recuperaron y Saki ya es capaz de caminar por todo el departamento sin caerse-

-Ya veo parece que todos están bien pero que me dices de ti, estas un poco desarreglada-

-Jeje lo que sucede es que vengo de un trabajo de medio tiempo-

-Haruki ya sabes lo que pienso sobre el asunto de los trabajos-

-Ya se, ya se, no te gusta que cargue con todo yo sola o que me sobre-exija, pero soy la mayor y yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia además no quiero ver a Fuyuka y a los demás trabajar ella merecen seguir disfrutando de su juventud y libertad-

-Eres todo un caso mi pequeña Haruki-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la sonrojada chica, en ese momento fue cuando noto a Isuke que llevaba parada en la puerta todo ese tiempo-¿Quién es ella?-

-¡Cierto!-se levantó de la silla donde estaba, tomo a Isuke de los brazos para meterla a la habitación-Es la amiga de la que te había hablado, me la encontré hoy y pensé que seria buena idea traerla-

-Ya veo, así que tu eres la excompañera de cuarto de Haruki, Inukai Isuke-chan-

-Prefiero que me llamen "Isuke-sama" pero Isuke-chan también suena bien-le extendió la mano para saludarla lo cual sorprendió a Haruki.

Se la pasaron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, aunque la conversación se tornó incomoda cuando Sakura le pregunto a Isuke que pensaba de Haruki a lo cual la pobre no supo que responder y solo se puso a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde Haruki se despidió de su madre junto con Isuke la cual le prometió que regresaría de nuevo, curiosamente a la pelirrosa le agrado la mujer.

Isuke ya sabía de antemano que la madre de Haruki estaba en el hospital pero nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a ser una persona tan amable y agradable, se la imaginaba débil y con dificultad para hablar definitivamente le mostro todo lo contrario.

-Oye Isuke-sama no te importa ir a mi casa un rato-

Eso la tomo desprevenida, primero la había mostrado ante su madre y ahora la quería presentar al resto de su familia, muy bien o Isuke estaba mal interpretando todo o Haruki trataba de decirle algo indirectamente.

-Claro que no me importa, solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a mi mamá-

-Y si mejor lo llamas es más rápido-

Aunque no le gustara no tener la razón Isuke tuvo que admitir que eso era verdad así que decidió llamar a Eisuke en vez de mandarle un mensaje.

-"Hola, que sucede Isuke"-

-Mamá solo hablo para que sepas que no iré a cenar hoy-

-"¡EH! ¿¡PORQUE!?"-

-Estoy con una amiga y me invito a su casa-

-"…"-

-¿Mamá?-

-"Ya veo, así que estas en una cita con Sagae-san, en ese caso esta bien"-

-¡NO ES ASÍ!-exclamo totalmente roja-¡DILE A PAPA QUE LE HABLARE PARA QUE VENGA POR MI EN UN RATO!-cerro su celular de golpe.

_-Jeje, esa es la Isuke-sama que conozco-_

Bien ahora nuestra querida Isuke se enfrentaría a un gran reto….lidiar con los nueve hermanos de Haruki.

**Continuara…**

**Yo (Escondida detrás de Tokaku): Bueno esto se queda como ya lo había mencionada Tokaku esto será un two-shot así que por favor esperen el siguiente dentro de poco.**

**Isuke (Haruki la estaba sujetando para que no saliera a matarme): ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA PRONTO!.**

**Haruki: Tranquilízate Isuke-sama de lo contrario te saldrán arrugas.**

**Isuke: NO DIGAS ESO.**

**Tokaku: Reafirmare mi teoría de que soy la única normal de esta sección.**


End file.
